A Dream of Sunshine
by Cross-Academy-RP
Summary: Yuuki is busy preparing for the ball at Cross Academy when Zero-senpai, injured and bloodied, enters the hall. [The plot line is taken from Yuuki's fantasy in VK Chapter 88; she and Zero are humans and together in a perfect world. Characters written by: Yuuki Kuran(LeVampireCat), Zero Kiryuu(Shizza24).] Pure Zeki goodness and heavy dose of fluff to heal our broken Zeki hearts. :'D
1. Cleaning your Wounds

**~A Dream of Sunshine~**

**Characters:** Zero Kiryu, Yuuki Kuran

**Writers/ Role Players:** Shizza24 (Zero) , LeVampireCat (Yuuki)

**Synopsis:** Yuuki Kuran is busy preparing for the upcoming ball at Cross Academy when Zero-senpai, injured and covered in blood, enters the hall. [The plot line is taken from Yuuki's fantasy world in VK Chapter 88, where she wishes Zero and her to be humans and be together in a perfect world. Characters written by: Yuuki Kuran(Le-Vampire-Cat), Zero Kiryuu(Shizza24).] Warning: Heavy fluff ahead

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran's POV~**

A heavy sigh is emitted, and seems to reverberate off every single wall of the vast ballroom, bouncing off each marble tile of the floor so that I, Yuuki Kuran, the emitter of the sigh in question, feels as if every single set of eyes in the room has settled upon me. A warm blush swims to my cheeks as I quickly busy myself with the string of streamers I have been untangling…ironically, my frustration with the streamers was the cause of my loud exhale. I stare guiltily at the delicate strings of blue and purple crate paper, realizing my classmates who are helping to prepare the ballroom for tonight's dance, all know I am the reason our class has ended up on preparation committee again.

I resist the urge to emit another melancholy sigh, for fear of drawing further attention to myself, and instead run a hand through my tousled bangs. It wasn't as if I hadn't studied…in fact, I'd even had a personal tutor to help this time. Swiftly, I draw my chest-length mahogany hair in front of my face in a bid to conceal the slight blush that colors my cheeks. Slowly, I untangle my fingers from the strands, recalling how I had cut my hair only recently…for the ball in fact. It had reached my waist before, and had become kind of irritating... but when I had caught a glimpse of a certain someone surveying a girl with shorter hair, I had resolved to get a haircut…my father and older brother had protested of course, I'd had been growing my hair since I was a small child. However, now that I was a seventeen year old, a young woman, as my mother had pointed out, I'd had been allowed to trim the unruly strands back slightly. I'd agonized a little over the length truthfully…fearing that person wouldn't even notice. It wasn't a drastic change in length as I had wanted…it wasn't likely to draw the older boy's attention …if only Kaname-onii and father hadn't been so adamant.

I have given up on the tangled streamers now completely, recalling that evening…only a few days ago. I had been tapping the pencil in my grasp in an absent minded way against my cheek, merely staring at the page, my mind was elsewhere…then, the sound of the backdoor. The sound of male voices, the Headmaster and someone else. I often visited the Headmaster's house in between classes and prefect duties, and so felt comfortable enough to sit and study in his dining room. I looked up, straining my hearing to listen. I couldn't quite decide what the men were saying exactly, and didn't have time to figure it out before silence had ensued. Footsteps….and then the sound of the door to the dining room, a gentle click, and there he was, standing before me, my fellow prefect and senpai, Zero Kiryu. I had flashed him an amiable smile, standing to greet him…we sat side by side, and he had helped me with my algebra. Admittedly, I'd been confused about which equation to begin with; every mark on the paper I made seemed incorrect and foreign. I could feel my heart skip a beat as I recalled how he had taken the pencil from my grasp, not forcefully, but in a way that had caused our fingers to brush against one another…the delicate way in which he seemed to draw the number four as if it were effortless. I had blushed and retorted that he was a year older than me, and would of course already know how to do such equations. Still…had he noticed my hand trembling slightly when he'd touched it?

Mentally I scold myself for behaving so childishly, turning my attention back to decorating. Snatching up a new roll of streamers, I begin to unravel them, feeling slightly disheartened as I do. I sigh, another deep, hopeless sigh, once again forgetting how sound echoes off every crevice of the vast building.

* * *

**~Zero Kiryu's POV~**

The wound on my chest is still throbbing as I make my way through the halls of Cross Academy. Classes are over but as a prefect, I'm still supposed to supervise the students preparing the halls for the upcoming ball._What a pain..._ The students would probably have gone back to dress up for the evening anyway. So much for getting the job done, I mentally scorn at myself.

I'm still pissed off about today's events, though I should get used to it by now. To think those bastards thought they could actually beat me. I scoff. _Not in the next thousand years..._

Today, six years have passed since _that night._ That night, when I lost my everything. My memory takes me back to the house I used to share with my family all those years ago, the laughter and warmth that echoed through its walls still vivid in my mind. Ichiru had gotten terribly sick that night, and I remember Mom and Dad rushing in the car to take him to the hospital. But they never came back.

My chest is starting to feel tighter, the knife twisting even deeper inside. I'll never get used to this feeling; it's as if someone is chafing my heart against a million shards of glass. I sigh.

I had skipped school to pay my parents and Ichiru a visit today. On my way back, I had come across a group of thugs who were robbing an old woman. Let's just say they caught me at a bad time. And as expected, things got ugly and I lost my temper. An acute pain shoots through my shoulder and I wince. _Damn..._ It wouldn't have been this bad had that foolish old woman not jumped in between the fight in a hopeless attempt to break us apart. If I hadn't blocked the assault in the last second, she would have been a goner by now.

I turn around the corner and make my way across the front yard, the cut at the side of my lips still bleeding. My uniform is probably battered and shabby, but I couldn't care less.

Ever since _that night_, I have been living in this boarding school, under the supervision of the headmaster. Kaien Cross, my parents' close friend had even suggested that I let him adopt me. But I had refused. I don't think I can tolerate that man for more than five seconds, even though I am grateful that he's been taking care of me till now.

I let out another irritated grunt. _Where in the world is that man?_ I have been looking for him everywhere, my temper rising with every footstep. Maybe he's in the hall where tonight's ball will be held? I change my course and head up a flight of stairs, going towards the hallway that leads to the room. I walk up to the main entrance and open the doors. The lights are still on, and students are still working on the decorations. I wasn't expecting this. My appearance ignites a wave of gasps and murmurs throughout the room.

_"Oh my, is that blood?!"__  
__"Kiryu-kun got into a fight again"__  
__"Wow, he's scary... always beating people up..."__  
__"Yeah, such a delinquent..."_

I ignore the remarks and whispers and look around the room for any signs of the headmaster. People usually stay away from me; they're too afraid to approach. And I prefer it this way. Kaien isn't here either. _Damn him._

It is then when my eyes land on hers, a shocked and worried expression painted on her face. And before I can stop it, my heart skips a beat.

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran's POV~**

So absorbed in my own worries, I don't even registered the sound of the doors to the ballroom opening, or even care to acknowledge the sound of footsteps, perhaps slightly uneven as if the person is limping. It is only when a myriad of horrified gasps and even a soft shriek-like sound echoes across the ballroom that I am finally dragged away from my private thoughts and inclined to look up. I have been facing away from the large Oakwood door, but now, as a soft nuance of whispers seems to flood the room I turn on my heel. My gaze meets with his, familiar lilac eyes settle on mine in an intense stare, and I'm so astounded by his appearance that I literally allow the yarn of streamers in my hand to slip from between my fingers and fall to my feet. Here I have been selfishly hoping to be the one to take his breath away when I enter the ballroom tonight…when in fact the reverse has occurred. My breath really does catch in my throat, and I can't stop my mouth from falling open in horror as I survey the young man. His black uniform ripped and torn, his once crisp white shirt now dyed crimson red as blood seeps through the cotton fabric. It's difficult to tell from the distance between us, but I think I can see a trickle of blood running from what appears to be his swollen lower lip. His pallid skin seems even paler than usual, hauntingly so, and his handsome features are grimy with dirt. My heart seems to ache painfully seeing him in such a state. Zero-senpai is notorious for getting into fights…and it isn't the first time I've witnessed him with cuts and bruises, however…never have I seen him in such a state.

My mind takes control, as if on autopilot. Although I fear the wound beneath his shirt is fatal, I recall that blood always makes an injury appear more serious than it is. I regain feeling in my body. Straighten the prefect band on my arm as if to assert my authority, and stride purposefully toward him. "Everyone, please get back to work." I call out, not heatedly but sternly enough to make at least some of the students stop gawking at him. As I draw nearer I struggle to maintain my authoritative composure. _There's so much blood…is it his own…or?_ I never allow the thought to take control of my expression, and although fear grips my heart in a vice like grip I flash him a quick glance, only enough to let him know I'm here for him, before taking hold of his hand and leading him back outside in the direction he came. I blush guiltily, knowing now is not the time for me to be squeamish about the feel of his hand in mine, or for me to act like a schoolgirl with a silly crush…but I can't help but feel a little embarrassed about the brashness of my actions. My heart skips a beat, and I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach as I feel the moisture of blood on his hand. What happened to him?

* * *

**~Zero Kiryu's POV~**

The warmth of her palm is perforating my entire being as she leads the way to the infirmary, her gentle hands sending electric pulses over my skin where they touch it. I am trying my best to keep my calm. I let out a deep breath. _Compose yourself!_ My mind silently yells at me. Honestly, what in the world is wrong with me?

Frustration is taking over my senses, as I let out an irritated sigh, allowing myself another glance at the short brunette walking in front of me. She cut her hair shorter, I notice. I can't say it doesn't look nice.

My reactions to this girl perplex me. Perhaps it's because she's the only person who has ever approached me so directly, and fearlessly. I don't know how to react around her. And it annoys me to no end.

_Kuran Yuuki..._ The first time I met her was at Chairman Cross' office. He had called her and I to tell us that we were selected as Prefects of Cross Academy.

"Kiryuu-kun, meet Yuuki! She will be your partner from now on~" The Chairman had declared in his musical tone the minute I entered the office.

She had turned around to meet my gaze, and only one thing remains burnt in my memory: her beautiful smile, reminding me of a warm, sunny day.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kuran Yuuki." She extended her hand towards me, the warmth of her smile reaching all the way up to her large, cinnamon eyes.

"Zero Kiryu." I took her hand into my firm grasp. Her touch was gentle.

After that we met every day after classes for our prefect duties. While most other students largely avoided me in fear, Yuuki had never once showed that emotion. Maybe that's the reason I'm so intrigued by her. She is my only real friend.

Before I realize, we're in the infirmary and Yuuki is shutting the door behind us. The nurse isn't here since the school is closed. Yuuki is pulling my uninjured arm as she pushes me down to sit on the bed, a frown permanently plastered on her face.

"You really love picking fights, don't you, Zero-senpai?" She scolds me, while pulling out a first-aid box from the cabinet. "Fighting is bad! Look at what you've done to yourself!" I can see a myriad of emotions flashing through her eyes- worry, anger, sadness- as she pulls out a wet cotton swab to clean the cut next to my lower lip.

My lips slightly part in anticipation, the sting of the medicine feeling nothing compared to the tingling sensation her fingers send all over my skin. I can feel my pulse rising with every passing moment. She is standing too close.

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran's POV~**

I struggle to control my breathing as I lead the young man down the silent and empty halls and corridors of the Academy. Our footsteps echo stridently around us, the slight heel of my brown school boots creating a slightly higher sounding _clack_ whenever I take a step, compared with the dull _thud_ of Zero's shoes against the tiles underfoot. I am thankful for the steady and continuous clatter of our footsteps around us, drowning out the frenzied fluttering of my uneasy heart.

Had his hand not been smeared with blood, I'm certain he would have noticed the sweatiness of my palm by now. The darkness surrounding us also cloaks the soft blush which never leaves my warm cheeks.

No words are uttered between us. The rhythmic resonance of footsteps seems to create an almost relaxed atmosphere. The silence is not an awkward one as it might be if two people aren't well acquainted. In fact, the silences we often share never seem tense or awkward in any way…at least they hadn't. Even now, it isn't uneasy in that way. Zero and I have become close during our time as Cross Academy's prefects. We can bicker playfully, and I feel as if I can talk pretty freely to Zero, even if he is my senpai. My chest constricts at this thought.

The day we met in the Headmaster's office I'd taken to Zero immediately. I'd heard whispered rumours about the boy in front of me. A delinquent. A troubled boy who feels nothing. His stare is icy cold, and can turn into a blazing inferno when angered. A bad boy…one who gets into fights and never loses. As he is my senpai, a year older than me, the two of us never crossed paths before that time. If we had I don't recall the event being particularly monumental. In any case, having heard so much about him, I had been surprised when the Headmaster had informed me he would be my partner. As we awaited his arrival, I had imagined a fierce looking boy to charge into the room, his gaze angry and hateful. However, I had wanted to do my very best to get along with the boy as well…if he was to be my partner the last thing I wanted was for us to start off badly…however. The boy in question was nothing like I imagined…and as soon as my eyes settled on his I realized that this boy was like no one I had ever encountered before. His soft lilac eyes didn't seem cold, or fierce to me, but rather serene…I could see something in his eyes. A vulnerability, perhaps, masked carefully behind a neutral gaze. I couldn't explain the connection between us exactly, but the moment we met, I decided that I wanted to cherish this boy. I wanted to befriend him, wanted him to let me into his secret world….a secret world I could only begin to glimpse.

Finally, we reach the infirmary, and I slowly open the door with one hand, never releasing Zero's with the other, almost as if afraid if I let my grasp on him slip he will leave me. The old door creaks almost ominously as we enter. A chill runs up my spine, and I don't like the feeling one bit. He seems completely detached as I gently shut the door behind us, ignoring the nagging feeling that is niggling away at the back of my mind. I breathe deeply, reminding myself to remain calm for his sake. Facing him once more, I am now close enough to get an idea of the extent of his wounds. Fear seems to flare up inside me, my stomach churns and knots as my eyes take in every detail of his blood spattered appearance. The only way I am able to suppress my panic is to plaster a stern look upon my face. I fear any other emotion will open the flood gates and cause me to fall apart.

I lead him over to one of the empty beds. No one else is around. Even the nurse has gone home for the night. Everyone else is preparing for the ball….the ball that now seems like a far off dream in the light of Zero-senpai's injuries. Gently, I coax him down on to the bed, trying not to seem too forceful. He never protests, and allows me to do as I wish. His expression seems emotionless…no….troubled. The intense look swimming in his gray eyes…gray in the dimmer light of the infirmary…causes my chest to ache. Unable to face him any longer I turn on my heel, opening the familiar cabinet door, the one I know from experience contains the first-aid kit.

"You really love picking fights, don't you, Zero-senpai?" I question. My tone remains stern as I reprimand my senpai. I turn back toward him, first-aid kit in hand; however, I cannot bring myself to meet his gaze just yet. I set the medical kit down on the mattress beside him, swiftly opening it and retrieve a clean cotton swab and some antiseptic.

"Fighting is bad! Look at what you've done to yourself!" I continue my voice a touch more shrill than it had been a moment ago. I struggle to maintain my composure. I want to shout at him, I want to plead with him…can't he see he's destroying himself? I wet the swab, moving to stand directly in front of him. I mentally scold myself, my heart skips a beat as he parts his lips ever so slightly, just enough for me to tend to his wounded lip. My brows furrow into a deeper frown as I struggle to see in the poor light. I lean closer, allowing the damp swab to touch his lip for the first time. I expect him to move, to wince at the pain. However, although I am not staring at him, I notice out of the corner of my eye that he is static. My pulse quickens as I place my fingers on his jaw bone, as if to keep him from moving…my other hand wipes the swab softly over the cut.

I can feel his soft gaze on me, even without looking I know he's staring at me. His breathing seems just a little ragged, and I wonder if his wounds are causing him more distress than he let on. My heart is pounding in my ears as I examine his lips. An innocent enough gesture…so why is my face so flushed? His warm breath against face is pleasant, the closeness isn't off-putting. In fact I feel drawn in by his warmth. A slight sound of frustration escapes from my lips without me realizing, as I realize what I'm contemplating. When had the closeness between us become so intimate? When had I first started to feel so…different around him?

My breath catches in my throat, and I withdraw from him, satisfied that his lip is as clean as I can make it. My eyes flicker over his body, attempting to decide which wound needs my attention next…my gaze settles on his hand. Although the musty smell of blood clinging to his shirt is almost sickening, I'm too frightened to face it just yet. I need to work my way up to it.

Gently, I take hold of his hand, carefully rolling his sleeve up just a little in order to examine the full extent of the injury. Thankfully, it doesn't appear to be as bad as I anticipated, and I reach back into the first aid kit for a clean cotton swab, and gently begin to daub it over his pallid skin. His hand seems so large compared to mine, and I am reminded of our age difference. Only a year, but enough to make any feelings I may have for him forbidden in the eyes of my father….and my brother. I dismiss the thought, not willing to give it any further consideration right now.

"So who was Zero-senpai fighting with this time?"

* * *

**~Zero Kiryu's POV~**

"So who was Zero-senpai fighting with this time?"

I turn my face away, looking at some random spot in the distance. Her warm breath is hitting my face, sending electric tingles where it kisses my skin. "It doesn't really matter any more." I quietly reply. It really didn't matter who those bastards were. I made sure to turn them in to the police when they arrived on the scene. So whoever they were was of no consequence now. I dismiss them from my mind, my conscience now focusing on Yuuki's warm and gentle touch as she cleans and bandages the cut on my hand.

A strange feeling is creeping inside my chest as my eyes settle back on her pale, flawless face, her deep, chocolate eyes focused down on her task as long, thick lashes blanket her warm, rosy cheeks. Her brows are knit together in a small frown and her soft, full lips are tied in a little 'O' as she concentrates ever so diligently at tending to my wound, looking breathtakingly adorable at such close proximity.

Her dark cinnamon eyes suddenly look up to lock their gaze in mine, my heart shooting up its speed as it runs a mile in a minute. I notice the color on her face getting redder as her deep, luscious eyes widen ever so slightly. I feel something electric yet warm seeping into my eyes from hers in a connection so tangible that I can almost touch it.

But then I break it and pull away, looking down at my hand as she lets out a small sigh. I try my best not to look at her, my mind struggling to break the awkward silence as my pulse hammers against my veins. It's then when I remember the ball that's taking place tonight, and also the fact that Yuuki might want to attend it. It's almost sunset so it should be starting soon.

"I'm sorry for keeping you busy with me." I tell her, finally breaking the silence. "I can take on from here. You're already getting late for the ball, aren't you?"

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran's POV~**

I continue to gently wipe at the wound on his hand, long after I'm satisfied it's clean. Stealing glances at the blood sodden fabric of his once crisp white shirt, I'm beginning to feel a sense of urgency. The reason I continue to daub at his hand…is it because I'm far too fearful of how deep or possibly fatal the wound underneath is…or is it because the thought of running my hands over his chest, over his finely toned stomach makes my body prickle with heat and my breath falter and catch in my throat. My façade begins to crack, and my fingers fumble with the cottons swab. I utter a small squeak of frustration, attempting to breathe deeply to steady my racing pulse before my thoughts run away with me. I can feel the blush on my face spreading over my entire body, deep into the core of my being. I'd be surprised if he can't feel the heat radiating from my fingertips as they dance over his injured hand.

Realizing he answered me quite some time ago, I finally release his hand, gently placing it down beside him as if he cannot move it himself, before turning away to dispose of the cotton swab. I'm too proud to admit that I hadn't even been listening….how would I explain to him why my mind had been wandering? Not that I expect him to ask…still. I sigh deeply, as if preparing myself for the task at hand. Does he feel as nervous as I do right now?

"I'm sorry for keeping you busy with me…I can take on from here. You're already getting late for the ball aren't you?" I turn swiftly on my heel to face the young man again. Even in the shadowed corner of the room, his lilac eyes are pleasantly piercing especially filled with such an apologetic look. His words are kind, yet they stab at my heart as if he has just insulted me. I preoccupy myself with the first aid kit beside him, purposely allowing my thick hair to veil my eyes so that he won't see the disappointment that is inevitably swimming in them. Part of me knows I should be relieved that I don't have to face the task ahead…yet my heart knows that I cannot leave him here like this. Taking a clean cotton swab in my hand, I grip it tightly as if to prove to myself that I'm going to stay and finish this.

"I won't leave Zero-senpai here like this…you got yourself hurt in the first place, and I don't trust you to clean your wound properly!" Despite the scolding nature of my comment, I make sure to keep my voice light and playful….despite the fact that inside I feel nauseous with worry. Right now…I don't care about the ball at all. Not about the dress I had spent hours trying on and picking out with my mother, not about the shoes and accessories I had spent weeks agonizing over….it all seemed to essential earlier today…I'd spent the day with my stomach knotting in anticipation, silently praying that tonight I would captivate him with the perfect dress, hair and smile…it all seems so mundane now. The frivolous worries of a school girl…

"There will be other dances." I continue in a reassuring tone, lifting my head to look him in the eye…not sure if I am trying to reassure Zero or myself more. Still, the smile on my face is genuine. More than anything I want to be with Zero right now…even if I obey him I'd only spend the entire night sitting alone and worrying about him. This is where I want to be.

"Now, let me take a look at this wound….it looks pretty bad." I approach him in a more serious manner, my heart beginning to hammer against my chest as I stand before him again, so close I can smell the nauseating aroma of blood clinging to his soaking shirt. Now that I'm closer, I can see that the fabric is sticking to his torso, and the thought makes me feel a little queasy. It isn't that I have a phobia of blood…I have cleaned his wounds enough times to realize that I am more or less comfortable with that side of things…however, the stench is intoxicating, and I can literally feel my stomach beginning to bubble with repulsion.

Keep it together Yuuki, I tell myself determinedly. I have to focus on something else. Anything else. I stare at his neck, his strong jawline as pale as his face. I look up at him, staring uncertainly into his eyes as if asking for his permission to proceed. I am attempting not to focus on the intimacy of the situation…never before have I unbuttoned a man's shirt…or cleaned a wound in such an intimate area. Honestly, I've never even seen my own father or brother topless…so the prospect of undressing Zero has my mind in a haze. His deep lilac eyes settle on mine, and we hold the gaze for much longer than I intend. His eyelashes appear almost translucent, and frame his eyes in the most captivating way….I mentally scold myself at the thought, turning my attention back to his wound. How could I allow myself to get distracted so easily? Slowly, my hands find their way to his collar. My fingers fumble with the first few buttons as if the task is rocket science. With each slip of my hands, I feel my pulse rising. Surely he will find it peculiar that I can't even manage to unfasten a few buttons. Slowly, the little buttons become slightly easier to manage, and I am able to proceed in a calmer fashion.

He's so pale….The thought keeps swimming through my mind. My stomach knots painfully. What if he has lost too much blood? My mouth feels dry as sand as my fingers brush against his collar bone, electric sensations running from my fingertips right through my body. My chest constricts as my hands move lower. His chest comes into view as the sheaths of fabric part to reveal porcelain skin, tinged with streaks of crimson. My quivering hands combined with his blood cause me to falter once more as I draw close to his stomach. My frustration seems to reach its peak as a button slips from my grasp for the fifth time in a row. A muted sound of desperation parts my lips, slipping from the depths of my being. Although it is soft and low, it epitomizes everything I am feeling. Anger, soul gripping fear, sadness and something else entirely. It's childish….but more than anything right now I want to fall apart and tell him how frustrated I am….with everything! With his behaviour, with his lack of regard for his own safety. I want to scream at him for being so reckless…and for making me feel so confused about him.

_Why do I feel so confused?_

Perhaps the most frustrating thing of all is that I don't understand why I feel such a need to please him! Why do I so desperately long for him to notice me, for him to see me at the ball, why had I cut my hair for him just so he might notice? As I stand in front of his blood splattered body it's clear to me that he doesn't feel for me the way I feel for him….because if he did….he would never have allowed himself to have been injured so badly.

_You're being selfish again…_my mind murmurs as I continue to struggle with his buttons, blinking back angry tears from my eyes, and swallowing the lump that has formed in my throat in one painful gulp.

* * *

**~Zero Kiryu's POV~**

My entire conscience has been set on a wild rampage as my heart pounds against my chest like a frenzied horse, my pulse jolting through my veins in mind-numbing electric signals. After undoing all the buttons on my shirt, Yuuki swiftly removes my uniform jacket, revealing the blood soaked, unbuttoned cotton shirt that is doing little to conceal my wounded torso. _Damn, she's taking my clothes off..! _Okay, I need to calm down. I take a deep breath, her next move flustering me even more as she slowly pulls off my shirt, leaving my bloodied chest exposed beneath her deep, warm and worried gaze. Sweat is rapidly forming on my forehead.

The injury isn't as serious as it appears. The wounds aren't deep and they're not bleeding anymore. Yuuki's eyes are frantic with worry, her hands slightly shaking as she takes the cotton swab and puts it against my collar bone, her face flushed red, the rosy color rising all the way up to her ears. Her warm fingers send electric waves on every spot they touch, their heat seeping through my skin and pooling in my chest.

As her fingers clean the cut, I can see relief surfacing in her gaze as she realizes that the wound isn't all that bad, her face still flushed deep red. This is definitely an awkward situation. I've barely had a girl even touch me, let alone undress me and tend to my wounded chest. Despite my callous facade, I'm nervous and have no idea how to react. Our frequent eye-contact leaves me flustered every time as I struggle to maintain my composure, our close proximity sending small shivers up my skin.

After cleaning the injury, Yuuki is now putting a bandage on it, her small hands delicate yet skilful. Having completed her job, she finally steps back to inspect me a last time, a rather strange and flustered expression painted on her face. I can't really place my finger on it. She's a weird girl. I really don't understand why she cares so much.

When our eyes meet again, I can't help but soften my gaze, a warm feeling seeping in my chest as I look at her kind, caring form. "Thanks." I quietly express my gratitude.

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran's POV~**

My heart slows only slightly as the task of unbuttoning Zero's shirt is completed. Any hint of relief I might have felt was tinged with embarrassment and anxious worry as I realize I now actually have to remove the saturated shirt from his body. I stall for time, building up the courage to proceed by tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear before proceeding to place my hands on the wet fabric. It's still warm from the heat of his body, and I slowly peel it from his torso, every second that passes stretches like an hour. He allows me slip the shirt from his broad shoulders, moving slightly to allow me to peel the sleeves down his arms and over his hands. I pause at the second arm, his injured arm. I can feel my heart racing feverishly in my chest as my fingertips brush over his muscular biceps. My face burns as his muscles tense a little as my fingers graze his bare skin. _It's just Zero-senpai Yuuki_… my mind hisses. The thought's intention is to calm me; however hearing his name, even in my head causes my chest to constrict further.

I finally slip his injured hand gently through his shirt, and take a moment to survey his wound. I struggle to keep my eyes from wandering over his body. I've never seen a man's body like Zero's before…not in real life at least. His stomach and chest, although bruised and specked with beads of sweat and blood, are well defined as I had imagined but never necessarily expected. Years of exercise and training have given his body a healthy build, despite his constantly pallid complexion. My heartbeat thumps loudly in my ears at a frantic pace. I swiftly retrieve the cotton swab and antiseptic, eager to work quickly so as not to prolong the awkward situation.

The moment my hand makes contact with his chest I feel his body flinch, just slightly, and I conclude that the antiseptic is too cold. My eyes dart over the wound, over the blood, and I can't keep the bubble of worry from forming in my stomach. A peculiar feeling is swelling in my chest, making every breath a little more difficult as I wash away the blood, and I only feel a slight pang of relief, overshadowed by the feeling of tension between us. Thank goodness…his wound doesn't look dangerous. Our eyes meet every now and then, the air surrounding us laced with a myriad of emotions. I can't quite distinguish one from another. All I know is that the room seems to be incredibly humid, suffocating almost. I feel relieved when I'm finally able to take a roll of bandages from the first aid box.

Slowly, I unravel the bandages so that I have enough to begin covering his chest. My mind races as I move closer to him, purposely avoiding his mesmerizing lilac eyes as I make the first move to wrap the bandages around his back. We both shift a little as we come into close contact, my arms gliding around the back of his torso as if embracing him, our chests almost touching. My heart flutters as I can feel the heat of his body so close it seems to envelope me. I mumble nervously, incoherently as my fingers dance over his back, fumbling to pull the bandages back round to his chest. My eyes flutter upwards and our gazes meet, quickly flickering away as the awkwardness of the situation takes its hold on us. I can't deny the relief that engulfs my body when the deed is finally done. I step back to examine my work. The bandages seem decently placed, of course not as well as a qualified medical professional would have applied them, however I am content that they will stay in place for the time being.

"Thanks." Is the only word he utters, however, knowing Zero as I do I can hear the sincerity in his low voice. His tenor is softer than usual, reflecting his gratitude. I smile at him, trying to consider my words carefully, eager to break the tension.

"Zero-senpai was lucky this time…the wound only needed some bandages…but it could have been much worse!" I reprimand him, briskly replacing the first aid box's contents before closing it sharply. However, I cannot keep up my façade of mock anger as he stares at me in such a gentle manner.

"…you're welcome. After all, if I didn't take care of your injuries who would?" I ask my tone softening as I look him in the eye. Zero isn't one to care for himself….when the Headmaster sends us on shopping errands I drag him into restaurants to make sure he eats, and find clothes for him to wear….I know nothing of Zero's circumstances. Only that he lives at the Academy under the Headmaster's watchful eye. As far as I know he never returns home for the holidays, nor does he visit his family during the weekends…actually….I really know nothing of Zero's family, and wonder if they ever think of him at all…or if he thinks of them. The thought causes me to move closer to him, instinctively compelling me to care for him.

* * *

**~Zero Kiryu's POV~**

Our recent interaction has left me rather flustered, and I'm struggling to keep my composure. Her cheeks are redder than ever, and their warm rosiness makes my heart flutter even more. What is this feeling that I get whenever she's around? I don't understand.

I stand up, and put my shirt and blazer back on, extremely aware of her pair of warm brown eyes glancing my way. I don't want to keep her here any longer. She must have been looking forward to the dance tonight, and I selfishly got her to take care of me instead. Next time, I'll make sure she doesn't find out. She's too kind and needlessly worries about others, and it's troublesome. She's even missing out the ball for my sake.

Speaking of which... I'm supposed to patrol the ballroom tonight._Damn..._ I'm not looking forward to it. I had voluntarily taken up this job so that Yuuki wouldn't have to worry about it and would be able to enjoy herself. That sure worked out well. I mentally scoff.

"Anyway, I should be off now. I have to oversee the ball tonight." There are still many hours left till it will be over. But even so, I have to hurry and go back to my dorm to wear something more decent than a half-torn, bloodied uniform. "And I'm sorry for keeping you this long." I apologize again.

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran's POV~**

I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach as he moves, and the intimacy between us is broken. I swallow the lump in my throat as if it is nothing; push back the feeling that is overwhelming me right now. I don't exactly understand why my cheeks are burning as I watch from the corner of my eyes...as he pulls the ruined shirt on over his bare shoulders, his expression unreadable. My fingers tremble a little as I try to regain my composure, throwing cotton swabs into a metal trash can, and returning things to their places...

_Anyway, I should be off now. I have to oversee the ball tonight._

My heart flutters as he moves to the door, his gaze not as intense and hateful as it had been earlier...I move towards him, stretching my hand out, an instinctive gesture.

"Zero-senpai!" I call out, hand still outstretched as if to draw him back. I suddenly realize what I'm doing, and as if awakening from a spell I withdraw my arm, holding it to my chest instead. I stare uneasily at him. He's injured...he shouldn't even be attending the ball tonight...it would be better if he remained in his room and rested...and yet, I'm too selfish to give him this advice. I want him to stay. I want to keep him in this room...but why? My thoughts are muddled. My emotions conflicting. This room is stuffy. My vision swims a little, and I hold an arm out, leaning against a nearby storage unit to steady myself. I must appear incredibly odd to my senpai...this thought causes my cheeks to burn even more...I want this boy...this man to be at the ball...I want to wear the dress I agonized over and take his breath away...however, the thoughts seem selfish and foolish now.

I stand up straight again, regaining my balance and fixing him with a reassuring gaze.

"You don't have to apologize..." I say with a smile...the sentence is open, as if there is a 'however' attached...

_If Zero-senpai wants to make it up to me...he could...save me a dance..._ The words, of course, don't pass my lips, though the thought causes my heart to skip a beat.

"But Zero-senpai is injured and should take it easy...so I'll patrol with you." I tell him, placing my hands on my hips in a bid to seem authoritative. A pang of disappointment...although I have tried to convince myself otherwise...it seems as if there is only one reason I have been so worked up about the dance. Flustered, I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear in a bid to conceal my burning cheeks.

* * *

A/N: We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter! As this takes place in the form of a role play, it is difficult to say WHEN we will update, but rest assured, we're working on it! Please let us know what you think, and check out the role player's own Fanfiction accounts.

Thank you for reading!


	2. A Dance into the Moonlit Night

_Chapter 2 is up! As mentioned, this fan fiction is specifically written for the purpose of healing our Zeki hearts with fluff medicine and adorable Zekiness. Hence, this story is situated in a perfect world where nothing can stop Zero and Yuuki from being together. :'D _

_So read away, lovely readers! And enjoy the romance to your heart's content. If you like what you read, we would greatly appreciate if you left a review and told us what you thought about it. Reviews are LOVE! And guess what? They're FREE! XD_

_Written by:_

_Zero Kiryuu: Shizza24_

_Yuuki Kuran: LeVampireCat_

_Characters (c) Hino Matsuri_

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

**A Dance into the Moonlit Night**

* * *

**~Zero Kiryuu POV~**

The pain in my wounds is almost completely gone now but I still feel sore, I notice as I make my way towards the large ballroom. I'm wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt and a dark blue tie; nothing fancy. My prefect armband is loosely curled around my left arm.

I've never really been a huge fan of dancing. Mother, however, used to be obsessed with it. The moment Ichiru and I had been able to walk, she hired us a dance instructor and oversaw the lessons herself. The memory is a distant one, so far away it's hard to believe it had even happened. I dismiss it along with the small pang it creates somewhere deep in my chest.

Entering the hall, I walk straight ahead, ignoring the glances I see some girls shooting my way. They're probably afraid of me. The hall is ostentatiously decorated as usual. The Chairman always makes sure to get students to decorate every single spot in the entire interior. It sure must have taken a hell of a lot time. The decorations are a bit overdone, but they don't hurt my eyes so I don't mind them. I spot a quiet corner and go there to stand against the wall, leaning casually as I check the place for anything out of the norm.

The students are all dressed to their very best, especially the Night Class students. The Night Class is a group of elite students with outstanding grades. The reason they have a separate, special class is because they all belong to, or are in some way connected to high ranking families or school donors and sponsors. Since they consider themselves a status above the normal students and get all the attention they want, they act like complete celebrities. I can't say I'm a huge fan. In fact, it's quite the opposite. The Chairman had once insisted that I join the Night Class too. I had immediately declined. There is no way in hell I'm ever associating myself with a bunch of spoiled, rich brats.

I run my eyes through the length of the ballroom another time. Most of the students are busy dancing the night away. The Day Class girls are fawning over the Night Class boys as usual. Some Day Class guys are trying their best to grab the attention of the Night Class girls as well. Pathetic. I sigh. I hate being stuck here for god knows how many hours. The squealing gets a bit higher and I turn to see none other than Kaname Kuran walking inside from the balcony. He looks up from the girl that he's talking to, and our eyes meet for the briefest second as we silently exchange a cold glare. Kuran is Yuuki's brother, and let's just say that's the only reason I haven't shot him in the head by now. He and I have never gotten along, the reason being the fact that he's an absolute douche-bag. The Kurans are one of Cross Academy's major sponsors and they were the ones who primarily helped establish the Night Class. And that's why the Chairman is always sucking up to them. That's the reason Kuran Kaname is the Night Class head. Yuuki too, would have been in the Night Class as well, but I heard that she wasn't able to pass the entrance exams for the elite class since it is much more difficult and advanced. To be frank, I'm a bit thankful that she didn't pass and was hence admitted to the Day Class. The Night Class never looked like her type of crowd anyway.

"Um, excuse me... Kiryuu-kun?"

I turn my head to the meek, feminine sound and notice one of my classmates standing a few feet from me. She's a bit short, but taller than Yuuki. In fact, most girls are taller than her. Her large eyes look rather embarrassed, and her face is flushed. I keep quiet and wait for her to continue.

"I... I was wondering if maybe, you were free to dance... with me..?"

She's kidding, right? I'm a bit flattered that she approached me, but I've no interest in dancing. And I've no interest in her either. I slowly shake my head as I form my reply, "I'm sorry, but I'm busy." I tell her as I walk away from her to patrol the other side of the ballroom, ignoring the whispers surrounding my little encounter with my classmate.

I've never really been interested in any of the girls in this school. Well, not until recently, I admit. Speaking of which... where is she? I had noticed that she wasn't present in the ballroom the moment I entered. Then again, it has only been 30 minutes since I left her at the infirmary. Girls usually take their time to dress up, or so I heard.

It's as if on cue that the doors to the ballroom creak open. And the sight presented before my eyes is one that leaves me utterly, and completely... _breathless_.

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~ **

My heart is fluttering restlessly within the confines of my chest, it's so agitated it feels as if it wants to climb out of my mouth and escape. It refuses to be still even as I mutter soothing words to myself. The ball has already begun…after my encounter with Zero, I'm very much behind on my schedule. Even so, I refuse to leave the room until I look…_perfect_. To make matters worse, I spent too long in the shower, wasted far too much time deciding on scents and perfumes. Delicately shaped fragrance bottles lay scattered across my desk, glistening beneath the gentle light of my bedside lamp. The overhead light had somehow seemed too harsh. Make up remains more or less discarded…in the end only a soft coat of blush has been applied to my already rosy cheek bones. An eyelash curler sits beside a jewellery box in disarray. Trembling fingers grip the hair brush tightly as I add the finishing touches to my hair. The majority of the mahogany strands remain loose, falling just below my chest, however, a few strands have been carefully rolled at one side of my head, meticulously sprayed and pinned in place. Some more is tied loosely at the back of my head, more to tame the unruly strands than for aesthetic appearance. However, no strand remains out of place. I glance at the clock, my stomach churning uneasily. Almost half an hour has passed…I fear he will get bored and leave before I make my entrance…however, the Zero I know will stay and do his job….even if he is wounded and weary. I frown a little at this.

Slowly, I take a step backwards, wary of the precarious heels of my strapped violet shoes. I had fallen in love with them the moment I had laid eyes on them, the ribbons, reminiscent of ballet slippers, and petite bows strapped to the sides matches the silken fabric of my ball gown perfectly. Although fretful, the person staring back at me in the mirror isn't the same childlike schoolgirl who had stood in her place half an hour before, a young woman now stands in her place. I scrutinize my appearance in the mirror, still agonizing over my necklace, over my gloves and my hair. Another uneasy glance at the clock urges me to leave…whether I feel ready or not. I press a gloved hand gently against the refreshing cool glass of the mirror and offer my equally anxious reflection a reassuring smile.

" I'm ready."

I'm standing, paralysed with fear, outside of the ballroom, butterflies consuming my stomach. What if he dislikes my hair? Thinks my dress is too short? I falter as I reach for the door handle. Clutched tightly in my hand is the white Disciplinary Committee band. With fumbling fingers, I slide the band up over my bare arm, carefully adjusting it so that it doesn't slip down and cause irritation. I'm stalling for time. I've waited long enough.

Gradually, the heavy doors roll open with a drawling creak, drawing more attention to my entrance than I may have liked…or…perhaps…the perfect amount of attention. I had been picturing this moment in my head for weeks…playing it over in my mind. Entering the ballroom, capturing his attention like Cinderella and Prince Charming. I feel transformed as I take the first few shaky steps into the crowded hall, like a young woman and not a child. The room is softly lit by a multitude of colored lights. It's romantic rather than garish as I had anticipated. The streamers hang delicately from above, like the tendrils of exotic flowers in a lush and beautiful forest. The Day Class had done a beautiful job on the decorations. The Headmaster would be proud. My eyes scan the room, hungry for the sight of silver hair. I panic a little as the familiar form of my older brother appears in my peripheral vision, and I silently pray he hasn't spotted me. He would surely ask me to dance, if only to prevent me from spending the night with Zero. The two men had taken a dislike to one another, it seemed. My violet skirts swirl elegantly around me, only falling to my calves, my legs feel a little exposed, despite the lacy petticoats beneath the purple fabric. I shiver a little, a combination of anxiety and the cool air brushing my bare torso. I hoped my dress seemed mature rather than inappropriate…it wasn't revealing, but both my father and brother had exchanged stern glances with one another when I had presented it to them. It doesn't matter now…

A flash of lilac. Our eyes meet, locking on to one another as if staring into each other's eyes for the first time ever. Like a fairy tale. He stands across the room, his eyes seem somewhat wide as if he is surprised, and I silently hope that it's because of me. My legs feel as heavy as lead as I glide towards him, instinctively weaving through the throng of bodies without so much as acknowledging that anyone else is in the room. All I see now is him. As I draw closer I take in his appearance. He looks incredibly handsome…no…he looks absolutely….perfect. A simple black suit, accompanied by a midnight blue tie. Somehow the color seems to compliment my dress. A silly thought, as neither of us had planned things that way…but a prospect that brought a smile to my face none the less. The distance between us was covered in mere steps, and now I stand before him, a gentle smile plastered on my face, masking the giddy and light-headed girl beneath it. Tonight…I will take this man's breath away.

"Zero-senpai…I hope your injuries aren't bothering you." I smile warmly up at him, admiring his smartly clad appearance…even his tie is fastened…however, with a gentle smile, I reach up with both hands to adjust it slightly, carefully tugging at it so that it sits more comfortably at his collar.

"You look very handsome tonight…" I tell him, saying the words slowly as I work. A warm blush coats my cheeks as I say this, and I take a deep breath in order to maintain my cool.

"I didn't even know Zero-senpai owned a suit!" I continue with a gentle laugh.

"But one thing is missing…" I say with mock concern, before gently unfastening the delicate red rose from beneath my left collar bone and pinning it to his breast pocket, smiling blissfully the entire time. I work slowly, enjoying every moment of contact I can share with this boy…I yearn to be close to him right now. The nightmarish scene from earlier is fading a little now that I know he is safe…and that he is here right now. My cheeks are burning. Does it mean something to give your corsage to a boy? It seemed like the kind of thing a girl might give to her…

"A rose in the pocket for the men…there. Now you look…perfect." I tell him, my breath catching in my throat as I stare into his gentle lavender orbs. Instinctively I reach up to brush my fingers against his pallid cheek. However, I freeze, realizing this is something I've never done before. Perhaps he would think I was being too familiar. Instead I stand transfixed, not entirely sure whether to proceed, or whether to simply drop my arm. My mind is spinning as I try to decide what I should do, not wanting to seem strange to him. Swiftly, I pretend to brush some hair away from his cheek, silently admiring his jawbone. It was true…Zero was handsome. Even thinking about it made me feel a little…flustered. I had seen some of the braver girls in his class flirting with him…the memory made my heart skin a little. I couldn't deny my feelings any longer...

* * *

**~Zero Kiryuu POV~**

She's flawless. Absolutely flawless. I try to keep my calm as she fixes my tie and puts a rose in my pocket.

_You look very handsome tonight…_ Her comment is still ringing in my ears as I do my best to keep that blush off my face. These emotions are perplexing. Why do I feel this way when she's around? Why does her smile make me feel so... weird? And I don't understand why she even made that comment. I don't get what she sees in me.

_Kuran Yuuki_... just what is she... to me?

More importantly... _what am I to her?_

My head is a clouded mess of emotions as I look down at her small form. Her lavender dress fits her petite figure perfectly, her long mahogany wisps falling down her face as they frame her flushed cheeks against their rich, dark chocolate. Her deep, brown eyes are shimmering in warmth, and the sweet, rosy scent surrounding her is intoxicating my senses.

This girl. She's different, for some reason. The most confusing aspect about her, perhaps, is her constant fussing and worrying over me. I don't understand why she cares about me so much. Ever since I met Yuuki in the Chairman's office, she has constantly been by my side, watching over me. She's always nagging me about eating properly, attending classes, performing duties, so on and so forth. She once came to visit me in my dorm after duties and somehow it resulted in her realizing that I had a limited amount of belongings, particularly clothes. Yuuki literally went as far as dragging me to town to shop for clothes and shoes. It was an outrageous experience. I'll just leave it at that.

I don't get this girl. At all. I don't get why she cares so much. I'm not used to others looking after me. To be honest, it's rather irritating. But I think I'm starting to not mind it too much.

She touches my cheek and I'm jolted out of my thoughts, my eyes widening ever so slightly as the warmth of her fingers seeps into my skin. Again. My chest is doing that weird thing again. I try not to get too worked up. After all, she's only clearing some unruly strands from my face. Her fingers leave my face and I can already feel my skin getting colder.

I notice the stares of the people surrounding us. The classmate I had rejected earlier is also looking this way. One of the glares, in particular, is extremely cold and hateful and I can feel it burning in my back. I ignore it, focusing my attention on the person standing before me instead.

If it's Yuuki... if it's her then... I don't mind asking her to dance.

"...thanks." I mumble rather quietly. "And you too... you look... nice." Words. They'll forever be my enemy. She's smiling one of her signature, sunny smiles again, the color on her cheeks darkening even more. Looking at her dark, auburn gaze and her warm, dazzling smile, I know it. There's no going back.

I soften my gaze and offer her my hand for a dance. "Say... do you mind?"

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~**

I can feel his eyes on me, and even his gaze, while gentle, seems to engulf me completely. The smile on my lips is fixed, even if I attempted to hide it, it would be impossible.

Often…I find myself forcing a smile for people. That's not to say I am an unhappy person…generally I try to be an optimistic kind of girl. However, at times I feel pressure from my parents…I am representing our family, a prestigious family, at this academy…I have already disappointed them once by failing the entrance exam for the Night Class….and as a result, I feel obligated not to falter again….my mind is wandering. A lot of the time I feel as if I have to act carefree just so that no one realizes how scared I am of making a fool of myself…my brother shadows me constantly, the Headmaster keeps a watchful eye over my failing grades…There are times when I wonder…if I even belong in my family at all…if I belong at this Academy at all.

**However**

When I am with this person….when I'm with Zero…I feel like I can be myself. He doesn't care about my background, nor does he seem to care about my brother's constant surveillance…if Zero wasn't here, I would have spent months engulfed in fear, considering all of the blunders that could possibly take place on my part…I would have entered the ballroom in a modest dress, in plain colors so as not to draw attention to myself…I would have loitered at the edge of the room, away from the critical gaze of the other students and faculty…I would have shared a dance with my brother alone…because no other boy would dare to develop any sort of feelings for me. Not with Kaname Kuran scrutinizing their every move. Not with the Headmaster's wary gaze following them around the room.

But Zero is here with me…he puts me at ease. When we patrol the grounds…when he walks me to class…even though I know we're being watched…that occasional rumours spread through the students like wildfire, until they final reach my brother's ears…none of it seems so bad. The moments I cherish the most….are the ones we share privately. The nights he has stayed with me, well into the early hours of the morning...to tutor me…the nights we have stayed up, until the Sun's rays begin to infiltrate the velvety darkness of the night sky, alone, in the Headmaster's private quarters, sitting at the table drinking pots of coffee…the lights dim and comforting…just so that I can confide in him…about the things I'm scared of…problems that will never measure up to his…and yet he listens contently as if…they're his troubles too. Without a word…he lets me pour my heart out…the only things left unsaid are the words I want to speak the most.  
_  
...thanks. And you too... you look... nice.  
_  
His gentle voice draws me away from my memories. My heart seems to swell as I look up at him beneath curled eyelashes. I no longer have control over my lips, as the break into an even wider smile at his words. To anyone around us…those words may not sound like much…however…knowing Zero as I do, I can feel the meaning behind them…as if he had just told me I look beautiful. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, still beaming giddily. I'm getting ahead of myself…I need to calm down…

My gaze returns to his face, as I knew it would. His expression changes. His usually fair complexion appears to be tinted a very soft shade of pink…perhaps it is merely the lighting…his lavender eyes look…different somehow. His gaze is gentle, and I feel myself move a little closer, as if drawn in by his very being. He holds a hand out, offering it to me. My heart skips a beat.

_Say... do you mind?_

It takes all of my strength to supress the squeal of joy that is rising in my throat. In my mind I had pictured this moment…imagined romantic words like sonnets…but this was more pleasing to me than any poem or love song could be. The reality of it was overwhelming. My jaw almost aches from the smile that has presented itself on my lips. I'm unable to stop it. I smile, forming my response in my mind.

"I was afraid….you wouldn't ask." I smile playfully, a soft blush pooling my cheeks as I reach out for his hand. My playful tone concealed the fact I was revealing my biggest fear to him…Gently, my fingers brush his, and I allow him to lead me into the heart of the room. I am aware of the myriad of eyes settling on us as we walk, hand in hand until he stops. My stomach is fluttering, and I understand completely why some people call it 'butterflies'…only it feels as if one has escaped into my chest as well, beating it's tiny wings eagerly against my ribcage in an excited frenzy. I inhale deeply in a bid to calm myself.

Our fingers intertwine, and I yearn to feel his skin against my own fingertips, and somehow regret wearing gloves. His fingertips grace the bare flesh of my upper back, the moment is brief as he adjusts the position of his hand, however the mere touch sends electric sensations through my skin, heating my entire body like a flame being ignited. The sound of the butterflies wings beats loudly in my ears as I'm pulled closer to him. I rest a hand on his shoulder, unable to ignore how broad his shoulders were…the size of his hand gripping mine gently was also a reminder of the year that separated us. One of the more prominent reasons my family would disagree with our being together…as…more than just friends.

My breath catches in my throat as he begins to lead, and somehow I follow. I feel as if I'm frozen with fear, and yet my body knows exactly how to respond. I've danced like this before…my brother had taught me when I was a child. His dark hair catches my eye at the edge of my peripheral vision….a constant reminder that we are being watched. However, right now my body feels too light to be weighed down by the dark shadow my responsibilities cast upon me. I'm in Zero's arms, and I feel safer than I ever imagined I could feel. As we spin slowly around the ornately decorated room, I become more at ease….I had been worried that perhaps…this wouldn't feel right…we we're only friends….however, it isn't awkward. It feels natural.

"I didn't know…that Zero-senpai could dance." I speak softly, savouring his name on my tongue as if it were a delicacy. The statement is still somewhat light hearted and playful, however, I avert my gaze to his chest as I continue…hoping to wade a little deeper…

"Actually…there's a lot….that I don't know about my senpai…" My cheeks are on fire with the blush that consumes them like flames. _My_ senpai….It had been unintentional….and yet there seemed to be meaning behind it…I has subconsciously confessed myself somehow….without even confessing….I wasn't even sure if he would notice, and yet my body was trembling uneasily. What if he thought I was being too familiar.

My grip tightens on his hand.

* * *

**~Zero Kiryuu POV~**

Her warm, gloved hand fits perfectly into mine, our steps falling in pace so naturally that I'm rather amazed. It's been years since I danced, yet with Yuuki in my arms, following my footsteps so diligently, I don't feel out of practice at all. It's as if everything about us is falling in perfect harmony tonight, the soft beat of the music guiding us as we slowly dance into the night.

"Actually…there's a lot….that I don't know about my senpai…" Her voice is rather quiet over the beat of the music.

Well, that's true. I don't think I've ever shared anything about myself with her, or anyone else for that matter. My past isn't exactly something I like to talk about. "There really isn't much about me that you'd want to know." I try to avoid her question, but somehow it feels that she wouldn't let this one go as easily.

"That's not true! I want...I want to know everything about Zero-senpai..." Her cheeks are brighter than tomatoes, yet her firm gaze is locked into mine. Once again, I fail to comprehend this woman.

"And... why is that?" I voice my honest confusion. _Why do you care?_ I really don't understand. I'm trying to get used to the erratic beating of my heart, but for some reason my attempts at taming my nerves are not working.

"Because...I..." She pauses as we make another twirl and she circles around in her spot, one hand holding mine as her hair dance about her face. We're now facing each other again as she returns in my embrace, her hand placed on my shoulder as mine rests on her slim waist. I can see the soft features on her face getting rather firmer and determined, as her unwavering gaze locks into my eyes. "Because I want to be Zero-senpai's ally."

The music beats and we freeze in our spots. My eyes are not doing well to mask my surprise as I hear those words. Never. I'd never expected her to say that. Or anyone else for that matter. I'm still as confused at her response as I was before, but another emotion is also pooling into my chest, engulfing it in a rather strange warmth that I've never experienced before. Most of my life, I've relied on no one but myself so I can't say I'm an expert at understanding those around me. I've never had others to rely on, and frankly, I was hoping to let it be that way. _But maybe... another person to rely on... maybe it's not so bad?_ No. I mustn't give into this temptation at any cost. I, who have seen the loss of my loved ones with my own eyes, should know better. To think I would have learned my lesson by now. I sigh. My defenses are getting weaker.

I'm so absorbed in my own thoughts that a few moments pass before I notice Yuuki getting rather flustered at her bold declaration. Maybe she took my not replying as an attempt to push her out? I'm feeling bad for her. But there's no helping it. I'm just no good with others. I don't know how to react around them, and especially her.

"Besides..." Yuuki breaks the awkward pause, adding a little more strength in her voice as well as her eyes, "It's not fair. Because you know a lot of things about me, but I don't know anything about you." She does have a point there. "You know about my family... my likes and my dislikes... but I know nothing about your interests, or dislikes, or your family." There's a small frown on her face. It looks cute. But just a little bit.

My lips curve into a shadow of a smile, and I admit defeat. Yuuki is right. The situation _is_ rather unfair. I guess I can tell her. There isn't much to say anyway. Hoping I don't sound or look too awkward, I put up my most expressionless face. "Well... I enjoy horseback riding, and shooting in my free time. I don't mind studying sciences and math either. As for my family..." Ah, I see the word still stings. I swallow an inaudible gulp. This painful pang is rather troublesome to deal with. Then again, I've never told my family circumstances to anyone else. It almost feels as if I'm summoning this pain and letting it out, sharing this burden and shifting it to Yuuki's shoulders instead. It's a strange feeling.

I continue, choosing not to drag this out any further. "I don't have one. My parents and brother died in a car accident six years ago. The Chairman has been taking care of me since then."

There. I said it. This is the first time I have ever spoken so much about myself. The feeling is rather unreal. My heart is pounding in my chest; but I feel strangely... relieved.

However, I can't say the same for Yuuki. Her eyes are now as wide as saucers, glimmering in the tears that are threatening to fall. I wasn't expecting her to react like this. Then again, she probably hadn't seen this coming either. Her infinite cinnamon pools are a myriad of all sorts of emotions- hurt, pain, sympathy, worry... I search deep into her eyes, but I can't find it, that one feeling that I detest when others show me... pity. I don't find it. I have a sudden, strong impulse to crush her into a hug. But I hold myself back. I'm already imposing way too much on her kindness.

"...Zero...I never knew...I'm sorry." Is all she manages to say in a meek, broken voice.

"Nah, it's alright. It was a long time ago." I'm trying my best to brush it off.

"Does it hurt...talking about them? I'm so sorry!"

"Silly. I told you I'm fine, didn't I?"

This is getting rather awkward.

"Even if you say that, I can't help worrying...because Zero-senpai hides his heart."

"And don't you know all about me, Miss _I-know-everything_?" I tease. I'm a bit embarrassed at her comment, and try my best to change the subject.

But it's then when she does the unthinkable. Before I know it, her arms crush me into a mind blowing embrace, leaving me utterly astounded for a good minute before I realize what's happening and my chest almost explodes from sensory overload. The surprising amount of strength in her limbs isn't the only reason I'm finding it hard to breathe.

"_Yuuki..._"

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~**

**Actually…there's a lot….that I don't know about my senpai…**

The pause that ensues after these words is agonizing. This person has never been particularly open with his emotions…and seems to conceal them, not only from me, but from the world at any cost. Anxiously, I stare up at him, searching his lilac gaze for some indication of a response. Did he notice…did he notice the emphasis on the word my…is that why he is taking so long to respond? His soft lips part a little as he forms a response, and the gestures causes my heart to race fretfully as I await his response.

_"There really isn't much about me that you'd want to know." _He replies slowly. His tone remains gentle, however he averts his gaze as if attempting to shy away from the subject. Perhaps on another, less unique night…I might have dropped the subject, sensing his unease at the prospect of having to open up to me…but…tonight isn't a normal night…and…I'm feeling a little brave behind the guise of the grown-up-Yuuki I have created for myself. Still…is it okay to ask him these things? Without thinking too much, I blurt my response out hastily before I lose the nerve to do it.

"That's not true! I want...I want to know everything about Zero-senpai..." My voice is unsteady, and I can feel the heat of flames burning in my cheeks again. Why am I so determined to pry into his past? Is it because I really don't know that might about the person I cherish so much…or is it because I'm scared that we will never be able to come any closer than we are now if I can't begin to penetrate the wall Zero has built around himself?

_"And... why is that?" _My heart skips a beat at his question, as if he is somehow able to peer into my mind and read my thoughts…he asks the exact question I myself am contemplating. I swallow much more audibly than I intend, my grip on both his shoulder and hand tightening a little. I'm suddenly very conscious of his hand on my waist, of how I feel about being so close to him. His scent is pleasant, I wonder if he is wearing some sort of gentle fragrance, a cologne of some sort. I feel myself instinctively moving a little closer as we step in sync, as if we have practiced this dance many times before. This feels natural. Even if I feel giddy in his presence…even if he makes the butterfly flutter excitedly in my chest...there is something invisible between the two of us…something so tangible that…I'm sure if he opens up to me…just a little more…it will become entirely clear. I open my mouth slowly.

"Because...I..." However I am forced to pause as the dance signals it is time for me to spin. As his hand leaves my waist for a moment, I hunger for its warmth to return. I cling to his hand as if I am fearful he will disappear if I release it from my grasp. We're together again. His hand rests gently on my waist once more, almost as if he is comforting me somehow. I lock my eyes on his, mentally asking him not to break this mutual gaze as I speak. So many words filter through my mind, all of them seem very bold…all of them hint at the feeling I have been trying to conceal from him for some time….

"Because I want to be Zero-senpai's ally."

Somehow these are the words that find their way out. They sound over dramatic, as if I'm mocking him. However, my expression remains set as if in stone, I don't allow my gaze to falter as I stare up into his gentle eyes. I may not have known this boy for very long but…ever since we met… I've felt a strong connection to him, like the ones I always imagine people speak about in books and , whether he knows it or not…he's changed me. Before I met him I felt like a porcelain doll. I was to behave and act in a way that would reflect well upon my family, who are in the public eye…I never thought I would amount to much. I've never been smart and diplomatic like my onii-san…I've never been beautiful and graceful like my mother…nor have I been kind and fair like my father. I love all of them dearly…they don't openly criticize my ineptness…and they encourage me to do well even when I'm struggling. I'm very fortunate. Yet I feel like a spare pawn in a game of chess…the type that is easily captured and not good for much else. I inwardly smile a little at the association, thinking of my father and older brother. I'm not even talented at chess. In any case…When this perplexing and curious boy had entered my life…I had felt a shift in my world, not noticeable at first…but as we began to spend more time together…as I began to realize the extent of his troubling behavior…I had felt as if I had been given a purpose. I wanted to cherish this boy. While the rest of the school seemed almost afraid of him, I wanted to be a person that he could turn to, should he need a friend. Just knowing that this boy needs me…even if…he's never spoken those words himself…

I suddenly notice we have stopped. We stand frozen like marionettes. Zero's usually neutral mask is breaking somehow. His eyes are noticeably wider than usual, his cheeks distinctly flushed pink. Seeing him like this…my pulse quickens. It's not unbecoming on him. To see such a gentle color on his cheeks…however, I'm not entirely sure this is the response I wanted. He has been silent for a while now. My palms feel sweaty beneath my silky gloves, and my entire body begins to feel clammy with embarrassment. The statement had been a peculiar one…perhaps he found it unsettling…when I had first started going to great lengths to buy him new clothes, and make sure he ate…I had been under the impression that he found it irritating…however, he never made any serious attempt to deter me from repeating the acts. However, what if now…it all seemed disturbing to him? It was a little peculiar…for a girl a year younger than him to behave like his mother or something. The heat seems to be rising, and I can't bear the silence any longer.

"Besides..." I croak, my throat dry from the tense period of waiting in silence. I clear my throat softly, hoping it isn't too noticeable above the music's gentle melody. I lock my fingers more tightly around his own, drawing strength from him as I proceed tentatively.

"It's not fair. Because you know a lot of things about me, but I don't know anything about you." I declare, scolding myself mentally at the scathing nature the comment seems to hold. It isn't my intention to seem confrontational, however my anxiety comes across that way...I'm beginning to sound more like everyday Yuuki…the girl who lectures him for not attending classes and trying to get out of Disciplinary Committee duties. I try to break the association. The Yuuki he is holding and the one who cleaned his wounds earlier this evening are different…on the inside, they're exactly the same…but tonight, I want to show him the mature, adult Yuuki…the one he can truly depend on to be there for him, the one he can confide in…if only he'd open up…even a little…

"You know about my family... my likes and my dislikes... but I know nothing about your interests, or dislikes, or your family." I continue, my tenor is noticeably softer this time, and I'm satisfied that I don't sound as childish as I may have if I had continued speaking in the frantic tone I had been. Speaking to Zero-senpai in such a tentative way…I feel a little as if I'm walking on eggshells. Even as I feel safe in his arms, I've never asked him so plainly to open up to me…I and always assumed…no…hoped, that one day he would naturally reveal more to me. However selfish of me…it seems I have become impatient. The dance is coming to an end, and I fear the conversation will cease with the final musical note.

_Please…don't push me away…please…_

In the blink of an eye, I notice something sweep across his face, something like a smile, quickly concealed by his familiar mask once more. My chest constricts. My brows knit into a slight frown.

_"Well... I enjoy horseback riding, and shooting in my free time. I don't mind studying sciences and math either. As for my family..." _I'm a little taken aback as he begins to speak. Horseback riding…I should have known…Zero-senpai often spent time in the stables, with an untameable horse named white Lily…I blush a little. The thought of Zero-senpai riding a white steed appeals to some childish memory within my heart of princesses and knights…Sciences and math…another thing I should have realized. I heard that Zero-senpai's grades were prestigious amongst the Night Class…that is, when he attended class. Rumour had it…he had even been offered a place in the Night Class at one time. I was silently thankful he had refused. However, even as I listened diligently, mentally noting every detail down in my mind, the word family, was what attracted my attention.

He pauses. I wait with baited breath, afraid that I'll miss what is to come if I even breathe too loudly. Is he finally going to tell me about the mysterious family I have never seen nor heard about?

_"I don't have one. My parents and brother died in a car accident six years ago. The Chairman has been taking care of me since then." _My heart stops in my chest, and I feel my chest constrict as if something is pulling tightly around my heart. I have only experienced this heavy feeling before…once. When visiting the graves of my grandparents. Although I had never known them, there had been an undeniably heavy atmosphere, like a heavy shade being drawn over a sunlit window…  
_  
What has this boy had to deal with all alone?_

Staring up into his calm lavender eyes, I couldn't believe that this was nothing to him…even if six years had passed…I got the impression that Zero-senpai had rarely spoken of this before…if he had ever spoken of it before. He seemed so at ease…and yet…how could he be? Guilt washes over me like a wave crashing against a cliff, and I realize how selfish I've been. How cruel it was for me to ask this of him. How terribly…self-centred my conversations with him have been. Complaining about frivolous things, about the family I can never truly measure up to…when this boy doesn't even have a family to call his own any longer. How completely insensitive of me. Staring at him….he appears even more alone than ever. A single figure standing alone amongst the other students. A lump has formed in my throat, and tears threaten to sting my eyes. Even now I'm being selfish…allowing myself to cry right now…when Zero is sharing his pain with me…would be the most selfish act of all. Right now…I want Zero-senpai to feel as if he can share these things with me…I feel honoured that he even confessed something so painful to me…

"...Zero...I never knew...I'm sorry." I stutter guiltily, not only apologizing for his terrible loss…but for asking…for being so insensitive over the years… I couldn't articulate my thoughts well right now, my voice quaking even now…I squeeze his hand tightly in my own, as if to reassure him that I won't abandon him. I realize the significance of the things I had said….his ally…somehow now…it seems like something more profound now. I don't regret it.

_"Nah, it's alright. It was a long time ago." _His tone is gentle, comforting…as if he is the one who should be consoling me! I shake my head, swallowing the lump in my throat swiftly. So many emotions are rising within me, I struggle to suppress them. He seems as if he's trying not to make a big deal out of it…but….I can't help but feel as if it's all a façade. He seems so fragile…as if…he could crack at any moment.

"Does it hurt...talking about them? I'm so sorry!" I blurt out. Even though I'm certain Zero-senpai wants to drop the subject…I simply can't. I don't want him to feel as if I find it awkward to talk about…I want to comfort him…My voice is breaking, and my eyes are burning the effort it takes to hold back my tears.

_"Silly. I told you I'm fine, didn't I?"_ He replies. I should drop the subject. Things are becoming strange. He is trying to avoid the subject, understandably…the rising feeling in my chest is becoming unbearable. I shake my head. I can't. I know he's not. Why else would he neglect himself….get into fights…shut everyone out. His heart is suffering…surely…he must feel….alone. Abandoned by everyone. How could someone so young live alone that way? It seems he can't stand the Chairman…so…who else is there? Alone. An emotion I thought I knew…until now. I can't even begin to imagine…what he must be feeling right now…what he must have been feeling for six years.

"Even if you say that, I can't help worrying...because Zero-senpai hides his heart."

_"And don't you know all about me, Miss __**I-know-everything**__"_

I don't hear what he is saying. My mind is overflowing with thoughts, my heart ready to burst with emotions. In an impulsive moment, I release his shoulder from my grip, his hand is no longer intertwined with mine. I fling my arms around his torso in a crippling embrace. I cry freely into his chest, hoping it will muffle my cries just a little. I allow myself only a moment to fall apart in this way, before reigning my emotions back in just as swiftly as they had come. I can hear his heart beating frantically in his chest. It's relaxing somehow. I must have shocked him with such a bold gesture. I don't mind. I'm trembling, and yet, this is something I need to do. I bring his body closer to mine, so that our torsos are separated only by the sheaths of fabric between us. Our heartbeats seem to resonate. Even my own heart is in a frenzy because of the close contact. I don't know how he'll respond. However, this is the only way I know to truly convey to him what I want…I want to be…his…I can't finish that sentence yet. Not even in my own mind. So I settle on this; I don't want him to feel alone. Slowly, oblivious to everything else around me, I rise on my toes so that I can whisper in his ear. The intimacy causes my body to tingle. My skin is on fire.

"You don't have to be alone anymore…Zero…I won't leave your side…because…" My words sound desperate, even in the hushed tone I use. I purposely use only his first name…and hope that he won't be offended…My voice is laced with a myriad of emotions. Tears are slipping down my cheeks on to his suit. I pray that he won't notice. I take a shaky breath, before continuing…

_"Because…I…I"_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys on that cliff-hanger there. Nami-chan (LeVampireCat) and I were feeling a bit sadistic. _ _

_Next chapter will have a special appearance~ ;3 _

_Constructive criticism and comments are most definitely welcome! Please let us know what you think and **review**! Your support means everything to us! :)_

_Till later~_

_LeVampireCat and Shizza24_


	3. Silent Confessions

A/N: I hope you enjoy this installment! :D

Zero Kiryuu: Shizza24

Yuuki Kuran: LeVampireCat

Kaname Kuran: NecoNecoNeco

Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**Silent Confessions**

* * *

**~Kaname Kuran POV~**

I place my teacup down, my fingers sliding away from the smooth porcelain as the dish is left to rest on the ornate saucer. As I leave my seat I give my company a small and polite bow before proceeding to leave the room. This particular male student whom was previously in my presence for tea would not have to wait long before he could meet me again, in fact, we would be seeing each other at the ball tonight.  
Cross Academy was holding a ball this evening, and of course, it was my duty to attend. My unseen hope to have my younger sister, Yuuki, accompany me had already been halted several days ago. She had insisted that she had duties to perform as a Disciplinary Committee member, although the elaborate ball gown she had chosen to wear for the occasion lead me to believe otherwise. Despite my disapproval of her decided upon attire and claim to not needing a date, I had remained silent. _Yuuki..._

I walked down the long corridor of the Moon Dorm, heading towards my room to prepare for tonight, the halls of the Moon Dorm were quiet and long. As I arrived to my room, an uncomfortable feeling filled my body, what was it? Hm...I had a bad feeling about tonight. My facial features formed a slight frown at the thought of this night being anything but pleasant. Checking the large wooden clock that hung on my dorm room's wall, I saw that it was currently thirty minutes before I would have to leave. With that, I left my room to shower and prepare for upcoming dance.

As time drags on, the clock announces the approaching ball and the urgency of my leave. I step into my room, brushing my hand over the clock to silence it.

The room is decorated, every inch of it seems touched, and yet, it is not overbaring or blinding with its decoration. I look around, admiring the Day Class's handiwork for a moment before I find myself dragged away by my company. I had arrived early to the ball with my close friend, after he had overheard that my sister would not be accompanying me, he had immediately insisted that I got with him. As much as I didn't mind, I made a point to glare at him every time he referred to me as his "date."  
_She's not here yet._ I observed the room once more as it slowly began to fill with students dressed in formal attire. None of which were Yuuki. I brushed the thought out of my mind, knowing that girl, she was probably still getting ready, she had seemed excited for the ball to an almost concerning extent. A small sigh escaped my lips as I walked out onto the balcony with my blue-eyed friend. I rested my arms on the cold, stone railing and looked out onto the night, reassuring the chirpy boy behind me that I was fine.

Cold air brushed against my cheek as idle conversation dwindled away the minutes. Things were calm and pleasant, this night did not seem to be as bad as I had originally thought, still, I wondered why I had felt as though something unpleasant would take place on this particular night. I held my wrist up, checking it's underneath where my sleeve had been concealing my wristwatch. I straighten my posture and turn towards the large doors that lead back into the dance hall. Nearly thirty minutes had passed, and I had a feeling that Yuuki would be arriving soon. Lovely as a flower she would be, surely I would be the first to dance with her. I glanced at my companion.

"It is unfair to hide out on the balcony when the ladies were so looking forward to being in your company tonight," With that, I returned inside. The usual commotion ensued as I found myself faced with several girls who wished to speak with me. I, of course, obliged. It was more senseless chatter, nothing that I would so much as recall later on, as cold as that may seem. For a moment I looked up, continuing my search for my sister, however, it was not the sweet girl whom I so wished to see that my eyes ended up meeting with. No, it was the familiar, and disagreeable, Day Class student by the name of Kiryu Zero. I shot him a nasty glare for a moment, and he, as always, returned it. I had no desire to speak, or look at, such a man, and so, I returned to my previous engagement. As much as aristocrats and high class business men with their unpleasant intentions troubled me, they somehow did not compare to Kiryu. The first time that I heard Yuuki mention his name, I felt as if he had already sunk his claws into her and had begun to drag her away. Ever since that time, he has done nothing but preoccupy Yuuki with his lack of independence from her. His rude demeanor was enough to make me despise him, however, his actions were unforgivable. The only reason I had not thrown him into ruin yet was because he was, for some unfathomable reason, one of Yuuki's friends.

My attention was drawn from the woman infront of me as the doors to the room creaked open. As they parted, they revealed the most lovely of roses dressed in a violet gown. Although I had opposed the idea of her wearing this particular dress and was in favour of one more modest, my position changed in an instant. She looked magnificent, simply stunning.  
And yet, a part of me still felt as though I did not want others to gaze upon the woman who had just now entered the room. This woman was my younger sister, the small girl who I had grown up with, the same one who had always been by my side.

_Yuuki and I were sitting at home, she sat across the room from me playing with her toys as I had my back leaned up against the couch, a small book in hand. We were but children at that time, and yet, I recall so clearly that moment. One I hold so dear to me, a memory in which I can not forget.  
"Yuuki..." I said softly as I was watching her, playing alone...she had been kept away from most social events and we were both being taught by private tutors, and although I never mentioned it, I was worried for her. Just a child, but not a single friend.  
"Onii-sama!" she smiled up at me happily, innocently. She had made her way closer to me, her bright brown eyes shining up at me.  
"Are you happy?" I recall asking, she was smiling, and yet I found this question was one in which I had been wanting to ask. I pet her soft brown hair gently as I looked down at her. Her smile seemed to change a bit, less cheer did it hold.  
"With Onii-sama here, I'm very happy." I hugged her, it was my responsibility to take care of her, despite nannies and our parents, it was mine. I knew it.  
"Yuuki is such a good girl...you'll make lots of friends in the future."  
"What is it like?" I looked down at her again.  
"...Troublesome..." I averted my vision as I was reminded of certain people whom always bothered me because of my family.  
"Onii-sama doesn't like talking to other children?"  
"It's not that...but I prefer talking to Yuuki..."  
"And...I love talking to Onii-sama," I wasn't sure at the time whether she had said that to cheer me up, or if she really did mean it. She hadn't gotten to choose me, I was just there, her brother, not a friend.  
"Then you aren't lonely?" I asked her quietly.  
"I'm okay! Don't worry." She said in her usual cheerful way, smiling at me.  
"Yuuki..." She wrapped her small arms around me, tucking herself against my chest as she said those words which had never once been forgotten by me._

"I only need Onii-sama"

Before I could pardon myself from my current company of young ladies, I noticed Yuuki had already moved her way through the crowds of students and towards her destination: Kiryu Zero (Shouldn't have been having a flashback Kaname, you might have caught her). My eyes narrowed as I watched her approach the silver-haired man, the people around me following my harshened gaze towards the couple. And yet I know that my look was self explained as soon as anybody who knew Yuuki and I saw what I was looking at. But I did not notice the other glances at the couple, or even the ones directed at me, I stood still, eyes locked on the two. Yuuki seemed overly friendly with the aggravating boy as she straightened his suit out. _I'm surprised he even owns a suit..._I thought, but I quickly pushed the snarky comment out of my mind and looked away from the two, directing my "attention" back to the girls that I was speaking with formerly.

Despite my speaking with other guests, it was obvious to anyone that my full attention was towards my younger sister and her_ date_. Most students stayed a distance from me, not wishing to be the one that I take my anger out on. Calm, polite, gentlemanly, the things that I often heard said together with my name as if a confluence of some sort. And yet, now, despite my near-perfect composure, they now moved away from me, fearing that I may "lose my cool" because the situation had to do with my sister. How strange that rumours would make me seem like the overly protective brother, not that I deny it.

Yuuki and Kiryu exchange a few words, had I the time I would have moved closer to find out what the two had been saying, however I had been taken back. I had not expected this, though I knew that I should have. My grip tightened on the edge of my sleeve as they began to move out to the dance floor. It was difficult to resist being furious at Kiryu for taking Yuuki to the floor before I had so much as the chance to greet her. Out of anyone who could of asked for Yuuki's hand to dance, he was the only one who truly dared to while knowing full well that I was there to witness. That infuriating man had probably forgotten my presence...and yet...Yuuki...

My eyes remained locked on the two, dancing in the center of the room, I knew that Yuuki was not unaware of my presence, or my gaze. And Yet, her attention remained on Kiryu. Not once did she glance my way, or even seem to express any sort of worry. I sighed, looking away, so she did not wish for me to interfere, no, she did not wish to acknowledge my being at the ball at all.

_So then that is how it is...Yuuki_, I glanced back at the two momentarily, I would still stand at the edge of the room, monitoring the two "friends" as they danced about the room. However, something cause my eyes as the light hit Yuuki's face before I could draw my eyes away from the two figures. A single tear glistened as it rolled down my sister's cheek, a sad look on her features. A..._hurt _look.

"Please excuse me..."

In a second I was gone from my spot, walking across the floor quickly, sternly, but not in an obscene way. Students moved out of the way, leaving a clear path towards Kiryu and Yuuki. As I approached from behind Kiryu, I reached past him and grabbed Yuuki's shoulder, yanking her away from the brutish man who had been holding her in his grasps. I pulled her against my chest, being sure to hold her away from him.

I glared down at Kiryu Zero, that _scum._

"Kiryu..." I said, my voice came out honest and angry, but I still managed to control myself, keeping my cold and unaffected image.

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~**

_"Because…I….l"  
_

My words are halted as my older brother swims into view over Zero-senpai's shoulder through the blur of my tears. His gaze is cold and unyielding. He is glaring at the back of Zero-senpai's head. Before I have a chance to react or finish my sentence, my older brother's hand is resting stiffly on my shoulder. He tugs me firmly away from the warmth and comfort of Zero-senpai's arms, and I find myself clutching at his jacket in a bid to prolong our embrace. However, not wishing to make a scene, I don't retaliate much, and in less than a second I am in the arms of my older brother. His familiar scent intoxicates my senses as I try to make sense of the situation. Only a moment ago I had been in bliss, dancing with my senpai…and now…I was being drawn back into the familiarity of my brother's arms. Everything about it made my head spin as if I were imagining the scene.

_"Kiryu..."_ His tone is low and angry, although not in a way that makes me believe he has lost his temper completely. His body feels tense against mine, and I realize he is on the brink of cracking. Of course, he is an expert at concealing his true emotions from the public eye….unlike me. Out of the myriad of worried and curious faces in the crowd…I doubt that even one would be able to sense the true depth of my brother's fury. In fact…if my body wasn't pressed against his chest…I probably wouldn't even be able to. So many eyes are on us…my dream is turning into a nightmare. My cheeks are burning and my pulse is quickening. I have to act quickly before things get out of hand. What if the Headmaster notices? What if our parents find out?

"O-Onii-sama?! What are you doing?" I stammer. My voice sounds small, like that of a child being scolded for playing with someone she shouldn't. What happened to the adult Yuuki I had been working so hard to create? I feel as if I have been dreaming…and suddenly my dream has transformed into a humiliating nightmare. I feel nauseous under the scrutinizing gaze of the spectators surrounding us. My brother's eyes never stray, and remain fixed on my senpai. Perhaps I really did speak too quietly, as my question is ignored as if the words had never left my lips.

"Kiryu…you dare to make her cry?" My heart skips a beat as my brother holds me close. His words are just a little harsher than they had been last time, and his grip on me seems to become even more restrictive. I stare up at him, his familiar maroon eyes tainted with a look I have never seen before. A myriad of emotions…fury, disgust, hatred and…something that reminds me of jealousy…but surely that's not right. My kind and mature older brother has never shown any hint that he can even experience such an emotion. Besides…It wasn't as if I had abandoned him…In fact, I had purposely told him that I would be on patrol…and that I wouldn't be able to dance. Of course…it had been cruel of me to lie to him. A pang of guilt twists my stomach uncomfortably. I had entered the ballroom; intentionally avoiding his gaze in a bid to reach Zero-senpai…however, my guilt is laced with the other emotions that have been plaguing me. Seeing him confronting Zero-senpai like this…he had interfered so brashly…and I feel…just a _little_ irritated by that. I want to prove to my family…to everyone…that I'm not a little girl anymore…that I am able to make my own decisions regarding people…that my judge of character isn't as naïve and unreliable as they seem to believe…However, listening to him…I realize how bad it must look…Zero-senpai and I dancing…tears streaming down my face…perhaps he thought…Zero-senpai had hurt me somehow? My heart seems to constrict just a little. It's my fault Kaname is confronting Zero-senpai in this way…

"This is none of your business, Kuran." Zero's low, yet steady tenor draws my gaze back to the silver haired man. His token glare is plastered across his handsome face, however, his features seem just a little more angry than usual…It's true. My older brother and Zero-senpai have never been on good terms…I'm not entirely sure why. However, the fierce glares and frowns exchanged between the two since we had entered the Academy suggest that they have issues with one another. My heart aches a little as I stare at his lavender eyes. The emotion that had flickered with life in them mere moments ago when I had been embracing him had dissipated. The doors to his soul have been locked once more, and I feel an obvious pang of disappointment. I feel as if…I had been so close to reaching something…something invisible and yet almost tangible…but now it seems impossible. Fanciful to even believe a girl like me would be able to touch his heart in such a way. Surely I had imagined the moment between us. My brother's features contort into an even fiercer glower as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Is that what you think?" His words seem almost challenging, and I fear an argument will break out at any moment.

"I think you better check yourself before jumping to conclusions."Zero-senpai responds coolly. I can see his jaw clenching a little with the effort it is taking him to supress his anger. I small yet recognizable sign I have picked up on during my time patrolling with him. As long as I have known him, Zero-senpai has always had a quick temper…My brother, while efficient at holding his tongue in trying situations, has always been very quick to come to my defence, and I fear that a combination of these factors will result in an actual fight…that could only be a bad thing. Zero-senpai is already injured, and as for my brother…I have no idea if he can even fight…being a gentleman he would sure abstain from such a thing? But what would our parents say if they DID get into a fight? Even an argument could be disastrous.

"Onii-sama! It's not like that…It isn't Zero-senpai's fault, he hasn't done anything wrong!" I jump in quickly, my voice trembling, gripping Kaname's arm tightly in a bid to break his glare and capture his attention. I feel the eyes of the crowd settling on me, and my cheeks are on fire once more. Kaname's gaze flickers momentarily to my face, but not long enough for me to decide what he is thinking exactly, and before I have time to analyse them, they are back on my senpai. The silence in the vast room is deafening….suffocating, the minutes tick by slowly like hours, each moment seems to draw out like an eternity as I stand frozen, hands clinging tightly to my brother's jacket despite myself…The eyes of the crowd seem to bore into us, and my mouth feels dry. I'm not sure how to continue. My eyes dart from Zero-senpai, to Kaname, and then back again, frozen as I wait for one of them to make the first move. After what feels like an eternity, Zero's gaze changes ever so slightly. It loses its intensity, just a little, as his lavender orbs aver themselves from Kaname, fixing on my own chocolate colored eyes. My heart skips a beat. I hadn't expected him to look back at me. His gaze lingers for a moment, before it is dropped and he looks away.

"I'm patrolling outside." He announces at last. His voice is a little frosty somehow, and with that, he turns his back, taking long strides. Each step adds distance between us, and I feel a sinking feeling in my chest. The crowd parts silently to let him through. The dark aura around him is enough to deter anyone from trying to stop him. A gloved hand is raised to my chest, as I rest it over my rapidly pounding heart. It's aching again. It takes me a moment to snap out of my trance. By the time I open my mouth to call him back to me he is already gone. A lump begins to form in my throat, and I don't need to think about my next move. My brother's arm is still draped over me protectively. I turn to stare up at him, my eyes stinging with the effort it takes to suppress my rising tears.

"Onii-sama….I'm sorry, I have to…" My voice comes out as a squeak, and I mentally scold myself. Unable to continue, I gently slip away from the protection of his grasp, pausing only to offer him an apologetic look. One that tells him I will try to reconcile with him later on…but right now…I can't stay. I flee, taking long strides so that I'm not running…I'm still very aware of the sea of eyes watching my every move, and so it is best not to make any more of a scene if possible. I'll run the moment I leave the hall. I stride confidently, plastering a blank expression on my face in a bid to make it seem as if the encounter meant nothing…even if I was breaking on the inside.

_I'm sorry Onii-sama….but if I don't chase him then I'll always regret it…_My mind whispers, as I fight the urge to look back at him. However, this is my way of taking baby steps towards being independent. To help someone else other than myself…As I slip out of the crowded and humid ballroom, I let out a long breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. I peer frantically down the shadowy corridors, looking left and right, in a desperate bid to determine which direction Zero-senpai had taken. Of course, by now, he is long gone. The vacant corridors remain silent and unhelpful. Only the muffled sound of chatter emanates from the ballroom. I grasp my skirts tightly, balling them into fists as my body trembles just a little. I start running, picking up speed as I take a left and dash down that corridor. The sound of my heels making contact with the tiles beneath me is the only sound in the lonely darkness of the empty hallways, and I strain my eyes, peering through the darkness as I run. The situation reminds me of some twisted fairy tale, the princess running through the darkness in search of her knight…

I burst outside; gravel crunching beneath my feet as I sprint through the courtyard. The Academy is vast. I'm not sure where to look. As I pump my legs furiously, I draw a mental map of the Academy, marking off the areas that were either completely off limits to us, or places that Zero-senpai simply wouldn't go, such as the girl's bathrooms. My heart races as I run in the direction of the stables…

_Well... I enjoy horseback riding…_

The memory of his voice, soft, low, and amiable sends a chill down my spine. My cheeks burn a little as I recall the intimacy between us. His hand on my waist…the shadow of a smile on his porcelain face. Guilt gnaws at my stomach as I pick up speed, nearing the horse stables.

"Zero-senpai!" I call out, my voice sounds desperate, and yet I don't care. I force the stable door open, freezing to peer around the interior. It's pitch black, only illuminated by the thin strip of Moonlight filtering in from outside. I push the door open, allowing more light to filter in. I step inside; moving swiftly towards the pen a certain white mare is kept in. Panting heavily, I place my hands on the gate to her enclosure, standing on my toes to peer over the edge. The large white horse is lying down, and presumably had been dozing before I had interrupted her. My eyes search for Zero…I had found him sleeping beside her in the past, or merely sitting alone with her…however, on this occasion the steed was alone, and gave an indignant snort, as if scolding me for awakening her. As it was, this particular horse disliked anyone who wasn't Zero, and had even kicked me once…as such, discovering that Zero-senpai is nowhere to be seen, I take my leave swiftly before the horse has time to get up and kick me.

The cold night air assaults my senses as I step back out into the Moonlit night. My cheeks still feel flushed from all the running, and while the icy air sends a chill through my shoulders and chest, it is soothing as it washes over my face. My stomach knots tightly. Where could he be? I shiver as the icy fingers of the night air seem to seep through the thin fabric of my dress.

_I enjoy horseback riding, and __**shooting**__ in my free time_

The word 'shooting' sends a twinge of fear through my body.

_Don't think that way…Zero-senpai isn't like that…_

I mentally scolded myself for considering such a terrible scenario…if he hadn't told me about his family…about his position in life…the thought wouldn't have even crossed my mind. It was cruel of me to view Zero-senpai differently now…and yet, as I started running again, heading in the direction of the shooting range, I realized that I did see Zero differently…but not in the way I would expect. I didn't pity him because of his loss…nor did I see him as being less fortunate than I as such. Perhaps merely in the sense that I was lucky enough to still have my parents, my brother…however, I realize that what really strikes me thinking about Zero-senpai right now…is how admirable he is. The things he must have endured all alone…the things he must have seen. I clutch tightly at my skirt, sprinting into the shooting range. I feel an overwhelming sense of admiration.

_He's endured so much alone…it's no wonder he doesn't open up much…_

A wave of guilt washes over me as I survey the empty shooting range, my eyes flickering over the tattered target sheets, dotted with an array of bullet holes. I wonder how many of those indentations had been made by Zero. One of the targets has a gaping hole in its chest…

_Zero-senpai…._

I turn on my heel, sprinting back in the direction I came, a dizzying mixture of determination and desperation fuelling my will to find him.

I want to be your ally…I don't regret those words…Even if they sounded a little strange at the time. I meant those words. I'll prove it to you, even if it takes a thousand nights.

I tell myself this is true.

After running around the Academy for what feels like hours, my energy is drained. I feel physically and emotionally spent. Unaccustomed to wearing high heels, my feet ache, and one of the ribbons fastening my shoe is beginning to tear. I don't care about my appearance now though. I drew closer to the lake, surveying my weary reflection in the crystalline water. It ripples softly as an icy breeze whistles through the Academy. Perhaps he had already gone back to his dorm? It had been one of the first places I had checked…however, it was possible that he had returned there in the time I had been dashing around. I wiped a small smear of makeup from my cheek. It had been a farce. Playing dress up…pretending to be his princess…all I had cared about was looking physically attractive to him...why did it matter? If I had known about Zero-senpai's circumstances sooner, would I have behaved differently? Would I have viewed the ball as something other than an opportunity to capture his attention? It had been childish of me to think, and behave in such a way. My hair is coming loose, and I remove one of the small pins that had been holding it in place, causing it to lose even more of its shape. It doesn't matter now.

Feeling undeniably guilty, I continue to wander along the curve of the lake, walking without direction now. I would see Zero-senpai tomorrow…and then I would apologize to him for what had happened with my brother. A lump was beginning to form in my throat…and then what? Would we pretend that tonight didn't happen? Would we go back to being…only I don't know what we are…in the first place.

_We're best friends…right?_

We're close…but not like onii-sama and I….we can talk…but not like Yori-chan and I….I pause, staring into the night, a frown etched across my face. Why can't a put a label on our relationship? More pressingly…why am I so desperate to find a name for it? Perhaps it's because I want a word that describes the way I feel about him? I've been trying so hard to ignore the sensation that overwhelms me whenever we're together…whenever his lavender eyes lock on mine…whenever my heart begins to flutter, and my spirits soar…I'm not even sure if there is a name for that…for this. He swims into view, not far away. His silver hair is teased by the wind, his lilac eyes staring out over the reflective water of the lake. He is no longer wearing his jacket, and instead has it slung over his shoulder. My stomach summersaults, and I pick up speed as I run towards him, ignoring my aching feet and pounding head. The Moon's beams cast a luminescent light over his profile, and he looks breath-taking as I approach him.  
He turns to face me, his lavender eyes settling on my form sends an electric pulse through my body. I stop. Not allowing myself to get too close. I'm not sure where I stand with him after the incident in the ballroom, and don't want to assume that he will suddenly be more open with me just because of what happened while we were dancing. I stare uncertainly at him, a myriad of words swimming through my mind. I tuck my dishevelled hair behind my ear. His expression is unreadable.

"Zero-senpai…"

I open my mouth, preparing to take the playful root. _Where have you been? You shouldn't run off like that_…however it doesn't sound right. I realize that I don't know how to act around him after what happened tonight. Staring into his lilac orbs…I feel as if I'm staring at my senpai, Kiryu Zero, for the first time in my whole life.

"Zero-senpai…I'm really sorry about what happened…about…the things my brother said." I finally apologize, my voice laced with more emotions than I can name. Testing out boundaries, I take a step closer. Despite everything…I want to be close to this boy….to this man. I recall the wounds I had treated earlier, what feels like a lifetime ago now…I meet his gaze directly, searching his eyes for something to answer all of the questions that fill my head right now…about him….about us.

_"You don't have to be alone anymore… Zero… I won't leave your side… because… b ecause… I… I" _

The last words I had spoken to him ring through my mind….how had I intended to finish that sentence? It all seems like a far-off dream now…however…I continue to search his eyes for those crucial last words…

_What is Zero-senpai…to me?_

* * *

**~Zero Kiryuu POV~**

My mind is still reeling with fury as I stand beside the lake in a bid to cool it off, having taken off my jacket because of the heat. To think tonight was actually one of the nights that wouldn't have been too bad. I scoff. It really wasn't, till that bastard came in and ruined it.

_Kuran..._ He really is a royal pain in the ass.

My thoughts go back to tonight's events, to the warmth I had felt when Yuuki had held me in her arms. I have to say, I was positively surprised. Her kind words echo in my head.

_"You don't have to be alone anymore, Zero. I won't leave your side because… Because… I…. I"_

And then _he_ came in and yanked her away, acting as if he owned her. A bitter taste splashes in my mouth.

The only thing I tolerate about that man is the fact that he cares for Yuuki. However, his arrogant actions and dirty tricks make me sick to my stomach. For some reason, he's always trying to start shit with me, deliberately going out of his way to do something to get a reaction out of me. I really don't get why he acts like such a prick.

That unnecessary and ridiculous drama he created tonight will probably be the highlight of school rumors next week. As if this school needs any more petty drama to drag and discuss. I dismiss the thought. It's not like I really care what people say about me. The only thing that worries me is Yuuki. But she's a strong girl, so she should be fine.

My thoughts rest upon my brunette co-prefect once again. Her presence in my life makes things a little more bearable, I silently admit. Her warm smile, her gentle touch, her kind words... why am I starting to hold on to them like a plank..? As if letting them go... letting her go would make me drown? It's a frustrating emotion. But why don't I mind feeling it?

_"You don't have to be alone anymore, Zero. I won't leave your side because…_

Because… I…. I"

Because you what, Yuuki?

My thoughts are still hung up on that unfinished sentence, as the notion that I might never find out nags me at the back of my mind. However, I still allow myself to entertain the idea.

_"You don't have to be alone anymore, Zero._

Is it... really okay? Is it really okay to not be alone? The thought is one that I'm afraid to accept. I would really have believed and agreed with her. But I'm too scared. The last time I had lived in that security, fate had cruelly shown me the reality, stripping me of everyone important in my life. Perhaps I'm too broken to enjoy this comforting notion. I don't ever want to go through that pain again.

_I won't leave your side._

Her echoing words send a wave of warmth yet a silent fear throughout my system. Did she really mean them? Knowing her, she probably did. But I don't want to believe that. I try to push back the comfort her words had given me, but I fail. I have realized that I'm getting too attached to that girl... but I'm incapable of stopping myself.

_Yuuki... what am I to you? _

"Zero-senpai!" As if on cue her petite form swims into view as she runs towards me and closes our distance, her small frame as beautiful as the setting sun.

She approaches me and and is now standing before me, her deep apologetic eyes boring into mine.

"Zero-senpai…I'm really sorry about what happened…about…the things my brother said." Her voice is meek, ridden in guilt an apology.

Yuuki, you don't have to feel that way. I knock my finger against her forehead and she lets out a gasp. It probably hurt, but at least her frown is gone, replaced by a mock anger at my action.

"Silly, why are you apologizing?" I say as I turn my head to the side. "It's not your fault."

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~**

Zero-senpai flicks his finger against my forehead suddenly. I instinctively utter a gasp, it had hurt! I lift a gloved hand to my head, massaging the area gently, a soft frown on my face as I revert back to my normal behaviour around this person, feigning anger I shoot a glare at him. I am about to retaliate in my usual manner when he responds to my apology.

"Silly, why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." Relief washes over me with the intensity of a literal wave as these words leave his lips. He tilts his head to the side inquisitively, in a way I recognize as something I often do to him when he apologizes unnecessarily for something or another. My heart flutters in response to his gaze…gentle lavender orbs no longer hold a hint of rage…or even resentment. In fact, this is the first time I've ever seen Zero-senpai with such a caring look on his face. My body trembles under his tender gaze, and I feel as if my heart might melt from the impact of his words. I'm frightened to speak in case I ruin the mood somehow…and yet…surely he must realize the truth. Of course this had been my fault.

"But it is!" I blurt out. I can feel the intensity of blood rushing to my cheeks as I struggle to find the words I had been so close to saying back in the ballroom…I look away, though only for a fraction of a moment as my mind churns with unspoken thoughts…the words that had been so close to passing my lips in the heat of the moment, when my body had been pressed so closely against Zero's, feel as if they have been doused by an icy shower. I clench my fists tightly at my sides. I am no longer able to articulate my feelings…that girl back in the ballroom…the girl whom Zero-senpai had confided in and danced with had been lost along with those words. A dishevelled Yuuki Kuran has taken her place. With smeared makeup and tousled locks of hair, I feel as if I am wasting my time chasing after the heart of this boy.

_But that doesn't matter anymore._

_That's right._ I take a step closer. Perhaps my intentions at the beginning of the night had been simple and childish…however, now none of those petty things matter anymore. Even if my heart is aching for him…even if I long to drown in those lavender pools that captivate me, that is no longer my sole intention.

"It is my fault!…Because Kaname is my brother, and I should have taken the incentive to step in and tell him that I was dancing with Zero-senpai…and that he would kindly have to wait his turn, because….we were having an important conversation…" These words escape my lips like water from a fountain, and once I begin to explain, I have trouble halting my words before I can give away what it was I had intended to say back there in the ballroom. I'm flustered…the thought of even uttering such words to my onii-sama seem daunting, and yet I realize that if I had truly wanted to be a mature adult…that is precisely what I should have done. I respect my older broher for many reasons…and it would break my heart to hurt him, and yet if I ever want to become Zero's ally wholly, I'm beginning to understand that I must first learn how to protect him…even if it means defying my family.

"But…I want Zero-senpai to know…that I meant every word I said back there!" My voice tremors with desperation, and I instinctively lift a hand, as if to take his hand, or brush his cheek. However, I catch myself before the action is completed, and instead clasp my hand to my chest. The wind teases his hair softly, and my stomach knots as I anxiously await his response.

_I will protect this boy. I will care for him in place of his family…even if we're only ever the way we are now…even if he falls in love with some other girl and marries one day….I will remain by his side as his ally. I won't allow my feelings to taint my intentions towards him. _That's what I tell myself.

* * *

**~Zero Kiryuu POV~**

"But…I want Zero-senpai to know…that I meant every word I said back there!"

I know that. But I don't want to know. I look at her with my usual emotionless facade, but I have a feeling she can tell that I'm just putting up a front, as her warm auburn eyes gaze into mine in a look of earnest concern and heart-warming kindness. To be honest, I'm a bit confused. Why does she go to such lengths for my sake?

"Why..?" She gives me a puzzled look. "Why do you care so much?" I finally voice the question that has been eating at my conscience ever since the day I met her, my gaze locked into hers as if searching for an answer within those endless mahogany orbs.

"Yuuki," Her name is almost a whisper against my lips, "What am I to you?"

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~**

What am I to you?

And there it was. The question that had been plaguing my own mind for months now…what is Zero to me? Yes, I had uttered the some words over and over to myself in my mind…it's just attraction right? That was what I told myself in the beginning. Zero Kiryu…a mysterious and handsome boy, many girls had fallen hard merely because of his good looks. However, most were deterred by his intense personality. This was what was bothering me. Could it be more? In my seventeen year old heart…I told myself that this was what it felt like to be in love. However, everyone says that at seventeen, one can never truly understand the depths of love…like an entire ocean, perhaps I truly was only dipping my toe into the water at the shore side… but did that mean it was any less important? Like water at the shore…it's still part of the same vast ocean…could it be…that even if I was only just beginning to get my toes wet, so to speak, the more I pursued this enticing emotion, the deeper in I would wade? If this was true…then I wanted to dive in, Zero's hand clasped tightly in my own. It was such a powerful emotion, how could I possibly articulate it.

All of these thoughts rush through my mind in an instant. I'm frozen to the spot, staring up at him, cinnamon orbs wide in shock. I hadn't been expecting such a question…in my mind, I had planned this moment, back in the ballroom I was going to confess. I was going to stand on my toes, body pressed close against his, and whisper softly in his ear…those forbidden words. The warmth of his body against mine seems worlds away now though, the chilly night air sweeping through the academy, its icy fingers finding their way over every inch of exposed skin and chilling me to the bone. His words are earnest and straightforward…and I open my mouth, intending to be just as straightforward to him…however, my throat feels as dry as sand, my heart had gone into overdrive.

"Zero-senpai…is…someone I want to protect." The words sound empty and forced. They are not what I wished to say. I mentally scold myself, quickly hoping to remedy my mistake.

"I care…because…back when I met you…that day in the Headmaster's office, I was expecting someone scary and cruel…the rumours that followed Zero-senpai around proceeded you and…the truth is…I-I've never felt scared of you…when we met, I felt as if…" I pause, running a hand through my tousled hair. The words are all wrong. They're awkward and weak. Why can't I just tell him instead of rambling on about things he already knows…

"I felt that you were someone who needed me! I-I'm not vain enough to believe that's true…the truth is…I think….more than anything, I needed you. I care for you..." I confess, hands balled into fists at my sides. My eyes are pleading as I search his lavender optics for any sign of reciprocation. I don't know how to proceed from here, how to form those three words with my trembling lips. I bite down on my lower lip, pausing for a moment.

"What are you to me…" I murmur softly, as if trying to confirm the words in my mind before uttering them out loud…once those words leave my lips, things will never be the same. There will be no turning back. It can make or break us…The words catch in my throat, and I look away. I can't say it. My fear of rejection is too great. I'm being selfish again. What is Zero to me…This boy...I love...**him**. Those words made their way to my mouth before I had a chance to censor or soften them some how.

"I love you." Barely audible...The statement hangs in the air around us, and I instantly regret being so plain about things. Perhaps I can disguise it. Pretend it's a joke. If he takes it badly…what am I doing? I laugh a little nervously to myself. How stupid it must sound to him…a silly girl with a simple crush. Part of me wants to turn away, but I can't bare to leave him alone again...to say such a thing and disappear would be a betrayal. So I stay, rooted to the spot, unsure of how to proceed from here. My confidence from before has disappeared. I don't know where I stand.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the update! If so, please leave a REVIEW! We'd love to know what you like and do not like about this story. :)


	4. Dreaming of You

_AN: And another chapter is up! I hope you all enjoy the fluffy Zeki feels, because Nami-chan and I sure use it as a lovely therapy to heal our Zeki hearts. xD_

**_Writers_**

_Yuuki Kuran: LeVampireCat_

_Zero Kiryuu: Shizza24_

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_

_A Dream of Sunshine © Cross Academy RP_

* * *

**~Zero Kiryuu POV~**

"I love you."

Her words hit me like a crashing wave, emotions I've never known to exist now drowning me in their relentless tide. I stand before her dumbfounded, wondering whether this is only a distant dream, a mere figment of my imagination that'll only haunt me once I wake up.

_I love you._

A shudder goes down my spine as her words repeat themselves in my mind over and over again. I know that they're true. But I can't wrap my mind around them. _Why, Yuuki? Why would you... love me? Of all people? _The concept is a rather mind-blowing one, as I stare at the girl who is now looking directly into my eyes, hers a mixture of anticipation, nervousness, faith, compassion, warmth and... _love._

My heart is beating like a frenzied horse, my pulse exploding in my veins as I continue to indulge in her chocolate orbs of endless love, an emotion so vivid that it's almost tangible. Realization is dawning on me... how long have I yearned to hear these words from her? To finally have someone else to share my wreck of a life with? This gentle, kind, stupid, caring girl standing before me... how long have I loved her?

I'm hesitating now, afraid that if I get too close, she'll vanish right before my very eyes. Should I reach out? Should I hold on to her endless warmth and her radiating light? A light that would show me the way out of this deep, dark forest, and a warmth that would melt the cold ice that is my existence.

No. This is definitely another one of my dreams, I think as I decide to step back, run away before the pain becomes too real. But I can't. I'm simply rooted to my spot, my conscience a battlefield of conflicting emotions. Should I grasp the woman before me and accept her feelings, or should I just leave before my hallucinations drive me insane?

Then again, this is probably a dream, right? I take a deep breath and gather my resolve, as selfishly wretched and pathetic as I am, and take a step forward. If this really is a dream... so be it.

Holding her arm, I pull Yuuki until she crashes against my chest, my stronger arms enveloping her delicate frame in their grasp rather tightly. A rush of warmth overwhelms my very core as her touch excites my senses, her rosy scent enticing my conscience.

"If that's the case, then..." I whisper into her ear, afraid that she'll vanish before me any moment. "If you really love me, Yuuki, then..." I tighten my grip around her, wanting to never let go as I continue: "Say that you'll always be with me."

"Yuuki..." Her name is soft whisper against my lips. "Say it to me."

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~**

The silence is agonizing as I wait for him to respond somehow...My eyes are fixated on the silver haired male before me. For a fraction of a moment, I think I see his body twitch slightly, as if he is contemplating running away…the same way I am. Such emotion…I've never witnessed it swimming in those lilac eyes before. For the first time since the two of us have met, his expression cannot conceal his vulnerability. I can't gauge his reaction exactly…I see a plethora of emotions dancing through his deep lavender optics, however, each flits by so swiftly that I'm unable to catch one to latch on to…

Doubt begins to creep through the hope that has been built within my heart. Like a dark cloud crawling across the edges of the Sun, the reality of what has been said dawns on me fully. My entire form is trembling. _He doesn't feel the same._

I'm about to fall apart I'm certain of it, the lump that has been growing painfully in my throat is ready to be unleashed, when his body finally moves. His hand is gripping my arm, and he draws my body into his in one swift movement. I can feel my pulse dancing wildly in my veins; I can hear my heartbeat galloping in my ears. Our bodies are so close…closer than they had been when we were dancing…this intimacy…somehow it is different from the intimacy back in the ballroom. Muscular arms coil around my waist, bringing our beings so close together that it actually hurts a little, but right now, I don't even care. I stand with my arms by my side in his tight embrace; bemused…Zero-senpai has never embraced me this way.

"If that's the case, then...If you really love me, Yuuki, then...Say that you'll always be with me. Yuuki...Say it to me." Caramel eyes widen at his words…the significance they hold is much deeper than I would have ever expected to hear during my high school years. _Say that you'll always be with me_…Such a plea...it holds the gravity of a life proposal. My body shudders slightly as my name passes his lips…it sounds like liquid gold coming in such a low and intimate tone. I can't possibly take such a request lightly…and yet, he is merely asking of me what I had already promised I would do for him. Say it to me. I swallow hard…hearing Zero –senpai speaking in such a dependant way…it's as if all the barriers between us have suddenly been knocked down, and I realize that…this is probably his way of confessing to me that he reciprocates my feelings.

"Zero…yes! I'll stay with you…I won't ever leave you alone!" I vow, flinging my arms around his neck so that our faces are inches apart. I bury my head in his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. This man…I'm his. I want nothing more than to be his lifeline. This man who has given me purpose in life after so many years of worthlessness. His arms bring our bodies closer, if that is even possible. I had been so cold moments ago…the wind is harsh, and it had whipped at my bare skin like icicles…but now, I'm warm. His body is warm. I rest my head against his chest, and I can hear his heartbeat pounding just as rapidly as mine. It's comforting. We remain this way…I'm not sure for how long, but we're content. Neither of us speaks until I feel his grip on me loosening just a little, he pulls away just a touch…he rests his forehead against mine.

"Thank you…" He murmurs, his amethyst eyes never straying from mine. The look contained within them is so full of emotion…gratitude and kindness…I can barely face it…so much, so quickly…My heart skips a beat, I can feel his warm breath against my face. I have always wondered how couples could stand having someone so close to their face…it seemed uncomfortable somehow, but now I understand. I move my hands to his arms, squeezing them tightly in my gloved hands. A sensation I have never experienced before is filling my body, causing my breath to hitch in my throat…even from such close proximity…this man is beautiful.

"Zero-senpai…doesn't have to thank me. I think…I would have stayed, even if you hadn't asked me to." I confess, wondering if my breath is having the same effect on him that his is having on me. I love this man. How had I doubted it? Right now it seems so obvious that I can't believe I had ever questioned it…how long it had taken me…it seems ridiculous now. My cheeks are burning as he pulls away, his large hand ruffling my hair.

"You sure are a strange one..." Those are the words that leave his lips. I can't believe it. Playfully, I shove him away from me, ending our embrace as a pout form upon my lips. Of course…how had I let myself forget? This was still Zero-senpai… _my_ Zero-senpai…who would continue to tease me as if I were an annoyance.

"I'm not strange!" I retort in mock anger…not overlooking the small smirk that presents itself upon his lips…that smile…although it is only small, it causes my heart to soar. I had evoked that beautiful smile…and perhaps, in time, I could nurture it until it grew, like a small seed, I would care for and protect it until it blossomed. He chuckles softly, such a beautiful sound…

"Well, _Miss Prefect_, it's almost time for the ball to end. Come on, we need to wrap things up." That nickname, the way it rolls off his tongue sends chills shooting through my body, my cheeks are burning….he begins to walk away, his back to me as he leaves. Suddenly, fear is pulsing through my veins…what had just happened?

"H-hey, wait! Does this mean…?" I call out hastily, hands clasped at my chest as if in prayer…the past few moments seem like a blur…I have just confessed my feelings to him…and he had asked me to stay with him. That had been his response…my heart is fluttering within the confines of my chest…does this mean that we're…a couple? I open my mouth to voice my query, but somehow my mouth feels too dry, I can't find my voice…I have already been brave enough for one night, and the words simply won't form on my tongue. I shake my head, averting my gaze from the tall silver haired boy as I struggle to regain my composure.

"Never mind…" I conclude, running ahead so that he is unable to see the conflicted look on my face. Taking a deep breath, I look back at him, a smile plastered on my face as I tell him to keep up.

* * *

As I return to my dorm room, I see that Yori-chan is already back. She's in her pajamas, cleaning the light covering of makeup from her face with a makeup wipe. She looks up from the mirror sitting upon her desk, giving me a warm smile as I shut the door, collapsing down upon my bed.

"You're back later than I expected Yuuki-chan...But I suppose you did arrive late." She acknowledges as she proceeds to wipe the last remains of makeup from her rosy cheeks, before carefully dropping the used wipe into the pink plastic trashcan nearby.

"Am I? I'm sorry…" I reply, my voice still imbued with elation from tonight's events. I heave my body from the comfort of the mattress, sitting upon the edge of the bed, still facing my roommate as I lift my leg upon the bed to unfasten my heeled shoes. My feet are aching unrelentingly, however, I barely even notice the pain, as my fingers delicately tug at the bow on my shoes, the carefully laced ribbons unravelling soundlessly as I remove the first shoe from my foot.

"I saw you tonight…dancing with Kiryu-senpai." She notes, a playful smile playing on her lips as she removes a pretty white diamond clasp from her pale auburn locks. The mention of Zero-senpai's name causes my entire body to stiffen, and my heart is suddenly racing.

_Calm down girl! She only mentioned him…_My conscience urges as I attempt to regain my composure, however my fingers suddenly feel awkward, and they slip multiple times as I attempt to unfasten the ribbon on my other shoe. I'm not sure if I should respond to this or not…will it seem peculiar if I don't answer? Thankfully, I am spared the humiliation of having to make a quick decision as Yori-chan continues.

"You looked like you were getting along very well…did you know he turned down another girl who asked him to dance?" She asks, her amber eyes boring into me, a knowing expression her face. I attempt to preoccupy myself with removing my jewellery and headband.

"O-oh…no….I hadn't heard…that must have happened before I got there tonight…" I stutter, mentally wincing at the peculiar tone my voice has taken on. Yori-chan was always very intuitive…she always seemed to be able to read me like a book…I have to change the subject.

"Did you have a fun time tonight Yori-chan? Did you dance with anyone?" I question, trying to sound as casual as possible…as if nothing had happened. She averts her gaze, turning back to the mirror as she runs a brush through her sandy strands of hair, straightening it out before she goes to sleep.

"Yes, I did thank you…I danced with a few boys from the Day Class, but it was really only to be polite. Nothing serious…I'm more curious about Yuuki-chan dancing with a senpai…Kiryu-senpai of all boys, and that incident with Kuran-senpai." This time I outwardly winced at the mention of the encounter with my older brother…I had almost allowed the incident to slip from my mind, I was so ecstatic after what had happened between Zero-senpai and I…only now it dawns on me…had we really created such a big scene back in the ballroom? Enough for people to realize…that something was occurring between Zero-senpai and I?

"I-it was nothing…just a small misunderstanding between Zero-senpai and Kaname onii-sama…." I respond quickly, attempting to pass the entire incident off as some kind of trivial conversation that had meant nothing at all.

"It didn't look that way Yuuki-chan…after you left, Kuran-senpai didn't stay for much longer…he and Aido-senpai excused themselves for the evening, and only returned near the end to make sure all of the Night Class students returned to their rooms without any trouble…" My euphoric mood suddenly falters a little, and I face Yori-chan directly. Thinking about it…I had only noticed my older brother briefly upon returning to the ball, and we hadn't had the chance to speak…I sigh gently. Tomorrow I will have to apologize to him sincerely. Things had gotten out of hand.

"…He was hurt that badly?" I question, searching Yori-chan's amber orbs for some form of reassurance. A gentle smile spreads over her face as she places her hairbrush down so that she can focus her attention on our conversation.

"I wouldn't worry too much Yuuki-chan. He seemed pleasant enough when he returned…I'm sure it was just because he was trying to protect you, right?" She replies soothingly. I nibble on my lower lip uncertainly. It is certainly too late to head over to the Moon Dorm…so an apology really would have to wait until morning. Clearly sensing my unease, Yori-chan leaves her desk, climbing on to her bed so that she can face me more easily.

"So what did happen with Kiryu-senpai? You chased after him right? You were so close when you were dancing…so something must have happened right? Did you find him?" She chirps away, a warm smile adorning her lips as she grills me about Zero and I. A warm blush pools my cheeks, and I'm unable to face her as she stares expectantly at me. I clear my throat a little, before clambering off of my bed, and beginning to fumble with the corset at the back of my dress.

"Yes….I found him…" Is all I am able to mutter as trembling fingers struggle with the corset-like fastening. Yori-chan leaps impatiently from her bed, heading towards me and taking over unfastening my dress for me.

"So tell me what happened Yuuki-chan! I know that something took place…I can tell from the strange way you're behaving…you might as well tell me now, because I'll just bribe you with parfait tomorrow if you don't…or maybe even ask Kiryu-senpai myself." Her voice is laced with amusement, and even though I have my back to her, I can practically feel the humour radiating from the smile that has surely spreading across her face. I swallow audibly as she finishes unfastening the ribbons on my dress, and places a hand upon my shoulder as if to deter me from running away from the question.

"I-I don't know what you mean…" I respond dumbly, my voice small and unconfident…unconvincing. She utters an exasperated sigh as she pivots me around by my shoulder to face her, amber orbs burning with curiosity now.

"I know you like him Yuuki-chan! I know you well, and the way you behave around him is different than you behave with anyone else! Actually, even Kiryu-senpai behaves differently around you…so please just tell me! Did you two talk about anything?" She questions, her eyes filled with excitement as she pries for details. I look away guiltily, causing her to giggle a little. She releases me, returning to the spot on her bed as she leaves me to change.

"I didn't realize…I was so obvious….how embarrassing." I confess as I finally slip the ball gown from my weary yet adrenaline fuelled body…truthfully, I long to share our encounter with Yori-chan…there is no one I would rather talk to…only doubt is beginning to creep into my mind suddenly. I pull a frilly nightgown over my head, before crawling back onto my bed, hugging my legs defensively to my chest as I try to decide how to proceed.

"…I guess…the reason I cared so much about the ball is because I wanted to tell him how I felt…and I was so excited when he asked me to dance tonight…I thought I might faint…and…he started telling me about his family…about his interests…he opened up to me…there's so much about him that I don't know…" I speak thoughtfully, before going into full detail about the dance…about the way he had held me, the way our bodies had felt so in sync as he'd lead me about the ballroom, about our conversation, and even about the incident with onii-sama.

"So what happened after you left Yuuki-chan?" Yori-chan finally interjects as I finally grow silent, running through the night's events in my mind, playing the ballroom scene back in my mind like my favourite movie…like something I just can't get enough of. A smile begins to creep across my lips, and I am powerless to stop it as I recall the incident by the lake…the way his lavender eyes had looked like deep amethyst pools in the darkness the night provided…how the Moonlight reflected across the calm water of the lake, illuminating him like a beautiful portrait, silver hair seeming almost translucent in the seductive light the lake cast over him. The image still causes my breath to hitch in my throat.

"…And then…I told him that…I love him." My voice is quiet, but not afraid…as if I am sharing a private thought with myself as I stare fondly down at the lavender sheets covering my bed.

"Oh my! What did he say Yuuki-chan? You can't stop there!" Yori-chan pipes up, sitting upright on her bed, hands clasping her bed sheets tightly as if in suspense. I give a gentle laugh as I recall the words he had uttered next.

"_If you really love me, Yuuki, then...Say that you'll always be with me...Say it to me_…that's what he said." I reply, my heart picking up speed at the mere mention of the words, excitement thrilling through my entire body. I'm, trembling the feeling that it evoked was astonishing.

"He took me in his arms…and he asked me to stay with him…and I said that I would and then…we just…held one another for a while…and I could hear his heart beating really fast, which was good because I thought mine was going to leap out of my chest! And then…he rested his forehead on mine…and…he was really warm, and his breath smelled like mint…a-and I just couldn't stop thinking…he's so beautiful…He was so close….his eyelashes tickled me…and I thought that…I was going to melt right then…Ah I-I'm sorry!" I finally finish, my cheeks burning scarlet as I scratch the back of my head nervously…have I really been droning on for so long about the way he looked…Yori-chan would surely think I only like him because I think he is handsome. Handsome isn't even nearly close to describing him, not just his looks, but his personality…so kind and caring…he is perfect.

"Wow…how romantic…so did he ask you to be his girlfriend after that?"

"Hmmm? Girlfriend? N-no! Actually h-he said…I was strange…and then I shoved him and…then we came back to the ballroom and made sure everyone got back to the dorms..." I reply truthfully…fear niggling at my conscience as Yori-chan's brows furrow just a little.

"And after that? Did he say goodnight? Did he kiss you?" She questions, tilting her head slightly as she surveys me, ochre eyes boring into me as if to gauge my reaction. The blush that covers my face spreads across my body like a flame engulfing a candle wick. My entire body is on fire at the thought of the two of us kissing…the image of Zero-senpai's forehead against mine flashes through my mind…should I have kissed him then? I can't possibly entertain the thought.

"N-NO! We didn't do anything like that! He just said goodnight! That's it! Then he went back to his dorm!" I reply swiftly, my hands flailing as if to visually back up my fractured response. Yori-chan's eyebrows which had been raised in anticipation fall suddenly, an unsatisfied expression crossing her pretty face.

"Oh how boring Yuuki-chan" She teases, smiling playfully, causing both of us to laugh a little. I know she isn't being serious, the entire time, she had seemed incredibly happy for us, and I'm so relieved that she has allowed me to unload everything on to her….only now I'm beginning to worry. A few minutes tick by in silence. I swallow my anxieties, opening my mouth to voice a question that has been bothering me since he released me from his grip back at the lake.

"Hey…Yori-chan…do you think this means we're…together? Am I his girlfriend now?" I query almost reluctantly, gnawing my lower lip restlessly once more. I direct my chocolaty gaze at her ochre one, and she glances away, causing my chest to constrict a little…

"Well…I can't say for sure Yuuki-chan…if he didn't ask you to be his girlfriend…it is a little unclear…although he asked you to stay by his side after you told him that you're in love with him! That sounds promising…Kiryu-senpai doesn't seem like the most open person…so perhaps it would just be best to ask him outright tomorrow? Get things cleared up before you take things any further?" She suggests earnestly. My stomach somersaults uneasily at the idea of having to have such a conversation with Zero-senpai…confessing my feelings has been difficult enough…I'm not sure if I have the courage to ask him so plainly…I fiddle fretfully with the hem of my nightgown…I really should have asked back at the lake. Clearly noticing my uncertainty, Yori-chan slowly moves from her bed to sit upon mine beside me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Please don't worry Yuuki-chan. I'm sure that Kiryu-senpai really likes you…I always thought that you two might have something going on. You make a really cute couple, so don't worry about it too much tonight, okay Yuuki-chan? Just make sure you get up on time, and then you can meet him before class tomorrow and ask…So smile like you did before when you were talking about being with him by the lake." I smile gratefully up at my best friend. She is the sweetest person. I wrap my arms around her, the two of us giggling. My heart feels a little lighter after hearing her words, and being able to talk to her about the feelings I have kept concealed from everyone for so long. Perhaps if I speak to Zero-senpai tomorrow…I can send my mother a brief letter informing her that things had gone well…she had begged me to inform her as soon as I could.

Settling down to sleep, we switch the lights off…though my mind is still alive with thoughts of Zero-senpai…his voice, his muscular arms, his skin, his hair, his lips, his eyes…his heart. A small smile plays on my lips as tonight's events replay over and over in my mind.

"Yuuki-chan…when you two start dating, you must promise to tell me all of the dirty details!" Yori-chan announces with a giggle as she climbs into her own bed. I'm incredibly thankful that the lights are out at this point, as I am sure my entire body is blushing a deep hue of red.

"We won't be doing anything like that!" I retort, flinging a pillow at her, both of us collapsing into peals of laughter before finally wishing one another goodnight and closing our eyes to drift into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

**~Zero Kiryuu POV~**

_Zero…yes! I'll stay with you…I won't ever leave you alone!_

Her words replay through my mind yet again as I lie in my bed after the exhausting night, not having a single care in the world as I stare at the ceiling aimlessly, my nerves still a flustered mess as my heart continues to run a mile a minute, Yuuki's beautiful form clouding my senses as the thought of her warm smile slowly melts me inside.

The feeling of her small, petite form enveloped in my arms is still fresh in my mind, tingling my senses as I recall how perfectly she fit within my frame, her slender arms wound tightly around my neck as she whispered soft words of love and hope against my ear with her small, rosy lips.

_I love you._

Another shudder runs down my spine as I replay yet again her confession to me tonight. To be honest, I still can't wrap my mind around what transpired between my co-prefect and I at the lake. It is absolutely unbelievable that such a warm, kind-hearted, gentle girl like Yuuki could ever fall for someone like me... My mind comes up with all sorts of excuses. Maybe she was just caught up in the heat of the moment; maybe she was just sympathizing with me because of finding out about my family situation; maybe she's just kind and dense and was trying to make me feel better? Okay, maybe not that last one. But I just can't even _comprehend _why someone like Kuran Yuuki would so much as even look at a jerk like me. She really is a strange one, I smile inwardly at our little banter when I called her that earlier tonight. That's another thing I love about her: her reactions to my comments are just so amusing, I can't help but get a kick out of her little comebacks and the expressions that run across her face as her fiery eyes spark in retort. I love how we can talk, discuss, bicker, argue, or just share a comfortable silence, all as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Yuuki really isn't like any of the other girls who never fail to annoy me with their mindless chatter, aimless gossip, bitter jealousy and stupid fangirling over the Night Class brats. She is definitely one of her own kind.

_Kuran Yuuki..._ she really is one hell of a girl.

My mind settles on our relationship now. I accepted her feelings, so I guess we're a couple now. The thought sends another warm shiver across my nerves. I try not to get too ahead of myself, though. Maybe she really was caught up in just the heat of the moment, and hence might want to take back what she said to me. I wouldn't blame her. It's a surprise she even said those words to me in the first place. Insecurities are nagging me at the back of my mind, but I push them away as my mind slowly wanders into sleep. Tomorrow when I see Yuuki, I'll be able to find out for sure whether what happened tonight really was for real or not.

And with that, I drift off to sleep, my head filled with thoughts of Yuuki... her beautiful face, her warm eyes, her gentle embrace, her loving words, her sunny smile... and for the first time since I can remember, my dreams are not about the haunting forms of my dead family, but of a much warmer, sunnier, brighter place.

* * *

_AN: Yes, quick chapter update was quick! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it! :) If so, then please leave your REVIEWS! They don't cost you anything, and make us writers' days a little more happier. ^^ Thank you!_


	5. A Rival in Your Love

AN: And... another update! :D Haha, Nami-chan and I are addicted to this story, hence why the fast updating. xD I hope you all don't mind all the Zeki fluff overload, 'cause we sure as hell don't. ;3

**Writers:**

Yuuki Kuran- LeVampireCat

Zero Kiryuu- Shizza24

_Vampire Knight_ © Matsuri Hino

_A Dream of Sunshine _© Cross-Academy-RP

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

**A Rival in Your Love**

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~ **

I yawn loudly, stretching my weary limbs, refusing to submit to consciousness just yet. Just a little longer…perhaps I can drift back to sleep….I roll over onto my stomach, and allow my thoughts to wander to pleasant images…Zero-senpai's astonishing lilac eyes, his soft silver strands…gliding around the ballroom in the comfort and safety of his muscular arms…My eyes suddenly open wide, I sit bolt upright in bed, immediately turning to check Yori's bed. I mentally curse as I realize her blanket has already been neatly spread across the bed, her pillows perched carefully at the head of her bed. Trembling hands dart to my bedside table, desperately groping for the alarm clock that I know should be sitting beside my bed. As I grip it tightly in my hands, eyes scanning the bright electronic screen before me, my stomach lurches sickeningly as I realize that it is already quarter to nine. Zero and I had promised to meet at breakfast this morning…I curse myself, leaping out of bed, tripping over myself as the blankets tangle around my limbs…apparently I had slept restlessly.

It was far too late for breakfast, the dining hall would already have stopped serving breakfast, and would be already be preparing dishes for lunch…Zero-senpai had almost certainly already made his way to class by now anyway. As I pull my nightgown over my head, scrambling to find clean underwear, I silently pray that he won't think that I stood him up…after last night's confession, what if he thinks I've changed my mind, that I'm avoiding him? I groan loudly in aggravation, cursing myself yet again as I stumble into clean underwear, before yanking a clean blouse out of my closet and fastening the buttons at lightning speed.

Despite realizing Zero-senpai would have already headed to class, I make a detour to the promised meeting spot, just in case he's waiting there for me…of course, he's not, and the day that follows is one that fills me with dread…It's an agonizing day. After showing up late for class, my sensei makes me stay late during lunch to lecture me on responsibilities…and I miss yet another opportunity to meet with my senpai…by the time I make it to the dining area, he has already moved on to attend to lunchtime prefect duties…even worse, my afternoon classes drag on, and I struggle to answer even the simplest of questions when called upon…my lack of homework also earns me detention after class…

Detention is painful. Yori offers me a sympathetic smile as she heads out of the classroom when classes end, and I pray that somehow, she'll take the initiative to go to Zero-senpai for me, and warn him that I'm in detention, that I haven't merely been avoiding him…but I don't count on this, she has other things to worry about. The minutes drag on mercilessly. I glance up at the clock ever few minutes or so, scrawling out the essay I've been assigned as a punishment as quickly as I can. After an hour or so, I finally finish, and hand the paper to my sensei. He's unimpressed, and tells me to rewrite it as extra homework, knowing he can't keep me in detention any longer due to my Disciplinary Committee duties.

At last, I emerge from the vast building, scrambling to pull my white prefect band over my left arm, cinnamon eyes darting around the grounds in search of Zero-senpai. I let out a frustrated sigh, watching as the Sun slowly sinks to its knees, streaking the sky in soft hues of pink and orange. Taking a deep breath, I start running, desperate to lay eyes on my silver haired companion…The same longing that has been drawing me to him all day guides me now, as I head in the direction of the Moon Dorm…the Night Class would already be starting classes now, and so I'm not too worried about running into my older brother…after the previous night…I realized that I would have to face him sooner or later, but I would rather try and figure out my relationship with Zero-senpai first, that way, when I finally do have to face onii-sama…at least I will know exactly what I need to tell him…

However, I do not find Zero by the Moon Dorm…but close to the Academy building itself. Relief washes over me like a calming breeze and a shiver of excitement and nerves pulses through my system. I hesitate as I spot his silver hair in the distance…I haven't seen him since last night…but ever since we parted, he's all I've thought about, I've been unable to concentrate on anything else without thoughts of him creeping into my mind…has he been thinking of me too? A soft blush tints my cheeks at the thought of Zero-senpai actually thinking about me…it seems absurd…but maybe…it isn't so crazy at all. Having dawdled long enough, I swiftly brush down my uniform, running a hand quickly over my mahogany strands in a bid to tame any unruly hairs, before sprinting towards him. I'm about to call out his name, his name is dancing on my tongue, my lips form the first syllable…when I freeze, coming to an immediate halt. My brow knits into a frown. There's another girl with him…a night class girl…the white uniform she wears is a dead giveaway…I'm not sure why this alarms me so much…I'm being silly, worrying about him speaking with another girl, he's allowed to socialize! I take a few steps nearer before stopping once more…alarm bells are sounding in my mind. My heart seems to sink all of a sudden, as I notice her leaning in close…her hand rests on his arms, fingers teasing the fabric of his sleeve. She covers her mouth with her other hand, emitting a theatrical giggle. She sweeps her soft lavender strands away from her face, tucking them behind her ear…some of her hair elegantly swept up in a knot at the side of her head. She stares up at him, beneath thick lavender lashes, stunning eyes, and a soft shade of periwinkle as she flirts with him.

I feel my limbs trembling as I watch the scene unfurl…she's beautiful. A night class student…so surely talented and intellectual…everything Zero-senpai is as well. I feel my stomach knotting painfully. I know it's childish…but I feel my lower lip trembling…no…I have nothing to fear from this girl necessarily…perhaps she's just being friendly? I'm being paranoid because I'm worried that Zero-senpai is angry at me for standing him up this morning…I'm anxious because I've never dated a boy before, I'm not used to knowing how to behave in such a situation…and yet, I can't help but remember nothing is set in stone yet…it isn't confirmed that we're a couple…perhaps he has changed his mind. I look away, as if the scene before me is too painful to watch. I take a few deep breaths, telling myself not to be foolish. Zero-senpai isn't that kind of boy…as my chocolate gaze settles upon them once more, my eyes widen in shock as I realize she is suddenly in his arms! I feel as if my heart is being squeezed in a vice…I'm unable to register just what is taking place…He lifts her from the ground, bridal style, and carries her in the direction of the academy. Swallowing the lump that is steadily growing in my throat, I follow them, each step feeling heavier than the last as my heart fills with dread…just where is he taking her? Why is he holding her that way?

* * *

**~Zero Kiryuu POV~**

Yuuki doesn't show up at our usual meeting spot in the morning to walk to class together. Her absence sends a nervous shiver down my spine and I conclude that maybe after the events of last night she doesn't want to face me. A deep knot forms painfully in my chest and I realize that last night was just as I thought it was: too good to be true. Insecurities cloud my senses as I wait for her for a good fifteen minutes after Wakaba, who is usually with Yuuki, leaves for class without her best friend in tow. However, as the time for class draws near I decide that it's better to just go to class and not stall Yuuki from going to class either since it does appear that she's trying to avoid me. It hurts a little, though I dismiss the thought.

I walk to class and I spot several people staring at me. _What's up with them?_ I wonder as a few girls whisper something inaudible when I pass by. _Ah..._ That incident with Kuran last night probably caused a scene. I shoot some of those gossipers my nastiest glare and the girls disintegrate and return to their classes in a matter of moments, bitterness and fear laced in their eyes. Most of the people staring at me are gone now, minding their own damn business as I scare them off. I'm already pissed at not being able to see Yuuki this morning. And they _don't_ want to be on the receiving end today.

Classes pass by in a boring, unimportant blur as I am forced to sit through hours of extraneously redundant course material that the teachers have probably repeated over and over again, drilling all the concepts in my head rather firmly, so I see no point in concentrating on the lecture. My thoughts are on an annoying little brunette and my mind is helplessly coming up with reasons of why she decided to ditch me. I'm probably overthinking this. Knowing Yuuki, she probably just overslept. I'll see her at lunch and ask her about it.

Lunch time comes after an agonizing session of mundane classes and I leave my class to walk downstairs and to Yuuki's class, waiting in the hallway to see if she'll be coming out any time soon. When she doesn't after a few minutes, I decide that she might have already left so I look for her on the school grounds for a while, but to no avail. The sinking feeling in my chest is getting deeper and deeper every minute. How come Yuuki isn't anywhere to be seen? Maybe she's sick and didn't show up for class at all? No, Yuuki never misses school. Wakaba would have at least mentioned that to me this morning if that were the case.

That's it. She's definitely avoiding me. She's probably regretting last night and wants to take it all back. Like I said, it was too good to be true in the first place. So it's not really a surprise. My pulse is throbbing rather painfully at the notion regardless. I sigh. I've already imposed on Yuuki's kindness far more than I should have. She really shouldn't have to deal with me on top of all her other problems. Last night was probably something she said out of a whim, something she said to make me feel better or something. And she's just too kind to say no to my imposing on her.

I'm confused. I've never been in such a situation before so I really don't know what to make of this. Women. Why do they have to be so complicated? Or maybe it's just me over-thinking all of this. I let out another sigh as I return to my class after several failed attempts of locating my fellow prefect.

I'll try one more time to approach her during prefect duties at sunset when we assist the Night Class during changeover. She's definitely going to be there, right?

But to my surprise, as school ends and time arrives for the Night Class brats to make their way to class, I'm the only one warding off the fan-girls from them, my short co-prefect nowhere in sight. Now is when I seriously start doubting myself and her. What in the world could have kept Yuuki from her prefect duties? Yeah. She's definitely avoiding me. I let out a defeated sigh as I watch the Night Class leave the dorm and make their way to class successfully. Kuran is his usual asshole self and we silently exchange a glare as he passes. He's noticed that Yuuki isn't present either, and I'm sure he's blaming me for it. Well, I can't say he's wrong.

The remaining of my patrol is uneventful and I'm sulking more than I do on normal days. I've been colder to my classmates and ruder to others that have had the misfortune of coming across me today. I can't say I really care. I'm patrolling near the Academy building when a small figure appears in my view, approaching me from across the yard. Her pale lavender hair is daintily tied in a knot to her side, her white uniform fitting perfectly on her small frame as she glides her way towards me, a charming smile placed on her lips, though it doesn't even compare to a certain other smile that I can recall.

Soon the small, petite woman is standing before me and I register her as one of the Night Class students, Maria Kurenai. She recently transferred to this school. Her class is supposed to be in session right now and I remind her of the fact rather sternly.

"You're supposed to be in class, Kurenai."

"Ah, Zero-kun."

I don't like the way she uses my first name. This girl is annoying. She's smiling at me in a rather sickeningly sweet way that honestly gives me the creeps. In the short time that she's been around, I have often caught her staring at me or approaching me for one reason or another. I don't get why she's always trying to strike a conversation with me even after I repeatedly ignore her, and pretty rudely too.

Kaien told me that she's been weak since her childhood and that's why she's mostly sick. Her health and condition sometimes reminds me of my own twin brother who was also a rather weak and sickly child, and perhaps that's the only reason why I tolerate this girl for more than five minutes around me. For otherwise, she's a stuck up, bratty, and snobbish girl just like the rest of her class of elite students and I honestly want nothing to do with the likes of her.

"I was feeling rather uneasy in class so I decided to pay a visit to the infirmary. I can't find the building and I'm lost." She gives me an embarrassed smile before letting out a small giggle as she leans in and touches my arm. I resist the urge to tear it off of me. "I really am a rather hopeless case. To think I've been here for a whole month now and I still don't know my way around." I stare down at where her hand makes contact with my elbow and back at her and she doesn't- or pretends not to- notice my clear annoyance as she continues: "Please forgive me for troubling you. I'm always imposi- Ah!"

Suddenly she's falling towards me and I feel her weight pressing against me as she clings on to me for support. Instinctively, I hold her arm to steady her but her legs have completely given way, her eyes drooping low as she catches her breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel well. I feel like I'm going to faint." She whispers as she looks up at me, a pathetic expression coloring her face.

I inwardly groan and let out a defeated sigh for I'm left with no other option but to make sure she's okay. It's my duty as a prefect, after all. In one swift motion, I scoop her up in my arms and start walking towards the infirmary. It's better to get this over with as soon as possible, I think. I really don't want to deal with this. My patience level is dwindling to an alarmingly low rate when I feel Kurenai's slender arms wrapping around my neck for support. She's invading my personal space way too much and I stiffen even more when she whispers in my ear.

"Thank you, Zero-kun. You're very kind."

"Next time you're unwell, don't go to class." I tell her in an annoyed tone. I'm walking faster than usual, wanting to reach the infirmary as soon as I can so that I can get rid of this nuisance of a girl. It's not that Kurenai is a horrible person. I just don't happen to like her. Not a single bit.

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~**

My heart is galloping in my ears as I shadow Zero-senpai, and the night class girl in his arms. My stomach lurches sickening as I spot her carefully manicured hands lacing themselves around his neck. I dart behind one of the tall stone pillars so that she's unable to spot me. Her face is alarmingly close to his, her eyes half lidded as she whispers something into his ear. I grip the pillar tightly, body quaking as I witness this, a sensation that I've not often encountered hitting me like a tidal wave all of a sudden…jealousy. It's a vile emotion, and I feel disgusted at myself for allowing it to take hold of me…the sensation drives me forwards, urges me to follow them, but my rational side is telling me to retreat. No good can come of eavesdropping. I remain hidden behind the pillar as Zero-senpai takes the stone steps two at a time, seemingly eager to reach the sanctuary of the school building. Ridiculous notions fit through my mind…where could he be taking her? I feel my cheeks burning as part of my mind reassures me, reminding me that he isn't heading for the dorms at least…for one of their rooms. I ball my hands into fists, immediately scolding myself. Zero-senpai is not that kind of boy. Other girls might see him as a delinquent, but I know him…or at least…I think I do.

I'm troubled to realize that they've slipped away from my sight. Quickly, I retreat from my hiding place behind the pillar, and sprint towards the building. I leap up the steps, carefully landing softly on the balls of my feet, rather than the heels in a bid to cushion my landing, and muffle the noise it makes. It doesn't make much difference, as I realize that the silver haired boy and his companion are already nearing the end of the corridor. If I don't hurry, they'll disappear from my sight again. I begin to run, but realize my shoes are far too noisy…I contemplate removing them…but decide that if I'm going to, I'll wait to reach the staircase first, or else I'll lose sight of them completely.

I continue to follow them at a painfully slow pace, taking large strides, while trying to remain light on my feet. This works for a while, hopping forward from foot to foot. It will be easier once I remove my shoes. I just have to make it to the staircase. However, my cinnamon gaze is locked on the couple in front of me, eyes narrowing as I watch the girl nuzzling against Zero-senpai. I grow careless as my heart throbs painfully, and end up slipping and falling on my butt with a loud thud, the heels of my shoes scraping audibly against the hard ground beneath me. My eyes widen in panic, pulse picking up speed as I stare fearfully at the pair. The lilac haired girl moves her head, in what I assume is a bid to peer in my direction, Zero-senpai has surely heard me as well. Thinking quickly, I scramble into a nearby classroom before either of them have a chance to turn around. I lean against the inside of the door, catching my breath, still sitting as I strain my hearing to detect whether or not Zero-senpai has chosen to turn around, whether he spotted me before I managed to make it into the safety of the deserted classroom…his footsteps are growing quieter, informing me that he has continued on his way…I breathe a deep sigh of relief, deciding to remove my shoes now. I'll be more careful now, that's what I tell myself as I swiftly pry my brown leather boots from my feet.

On my hands and knees, I peer tentatively around the classroom door, just to make sure they aren't looking in my direction. Of course, they're almost ready to turn the corner at the end of the corridor. I rise to my feet, boots clasped in one hand, dashing down the corridor as they turn left. My sock clad feet are almost soundless against the ground, and I'm confident that I can tail them much more easily this way. Finally reaching the end of the hallway, I pause to catch my breath, peering around the corner. They're too close for me to move just yet, so I remain in my hiding place behind the corner, but my eyes follow them like a hawk. To my surprise, Zero-senpai's pace slows, as he turns into…the infirmary! A wave of relief washes over me, and I slide down against the wall, chest still rising and falling quickly as I realize she was probably feeling unwell…that's why he had been carrying her! I feel ridiculous…and yet part of me is still sceptical. She had seemed fine…she had been flirting and caressing his arm…and then suddenly he was carrying her…I swallow audibly. The nurse would also have gone home for the night...and they would be alone in there. I mentally chide myself for thinking so pessimistically. I was looking for reasons to worry. Taking a deep breath I stand. As a prefect, it is my duty to help injured students, and if the night class girl was injured, then I should be helping Zero-senpai, not treating him like a criminal!

I stride purposefully towards the infirmary…however, each step is less certain than the last, and I just can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. Peering into the brightly lit room, I see them at the end of the room; he is gently placing her down on one of the beds. Her arms still hang around his neck, and the look in her soft blue eyes causes my stomach to constrict. She's beautiful…Down on my hands and knees once more; I crawl towards one of the beds close to the door. The curtains are partially drawn, so they won't be able to see me peeping through the gap that remains. I place my boots down quitly on the floor beside me, resting my arms on the mattress in front of me, and resting my head upon them so that I'm low…I don't want to draw attention to myself…but I want to be able to see.

I can't hear what she's saying. She's speaking in a very soft tone. Zero-senpai's back is facing me. I take a chance, quietly climbing on to the mattress so that I can get a clearer view. They exchange a few words…The tension in the air is so thick, I feel that my heart might stop at any second…and suddenly, my blood runs cold. She's leaning in…her arms are winding themselves more tightly around his neck. His head is obscuring my view of their lips, but as I attempt to peer around them, I can clearly see the girl's eyes are closed, her lips are puckered. I can't bear any more. I feel as if my heart is being ripped to pieces. A hand moves to my mouth to conceal a cry from escaping my lips. I stumble back, propelling myself off the bed, staggering back into a medicine cabinet. I instinctively rest my hand against the ledge to prevent myself from falling. The force of my body causes the cabinet to jolt, and a metal pan, filled with medical utensils clatters to the ground, it's deafening. I don't wait to see if they heard me…although I'm sure they did. Instead, I flee, tears pooling at the corners of my eyes as I stumble out of the room, back into the corridor. I don't know or care where I'm headed, I just run. As the first few tears escape my eyes, I think for a foolish moment that I might be okay…but the first couple of tear drops are followed immediately by a wave of painful emotions, and it isn't long before they're cascading down my face. I think I can hear Zero-senpai calling my name…but I'm not sure. The sobs that are escaping my body are too loud for me to hear over, and as I burst out of the doors, back into the cool night air, I wrap my arms around my body, holding my trembling form as I cry loudly.

This is my fault…it's because I didn't meet him this morning, or at lunch…he's angry and hurt, and…but that doesn't seem like the Zero-senpai I know. A more painful notion presents itself…perhaps he's had feelings for her all along…and it's only now that she's confessed…perhaps…but I can't deal with any more. Whatever the reasons are…I realize that somehow, this is my fault.

* * *

**~Zero Kiryuu POV~**

The walk to the infirmary is agonizingly slow and I mentally heave a sigh of relief as I approach the door to the room at the end of the hallway. I enter the room and am thankful that the lights are switched on. Swiftly, I make my way to one of the infirmary beds, Kurenai still in my arms, when she turns her head to look at me in the eyes. Our close proximity is making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Zero-kun..." She takes a nervous breath before continuing. "Thank you once again for taking care of me." I put her on the bed and she's now sitting up, facing me, her blue eyes rather downcast as I notice a clear shade of pink tinting her cheeks.

"You don't need to thank me." I tell her honestly. "I was only doing my job."

"Hehe, right." She lets out a small giggle as she looks up at me. "You know, ever since I transferred here, I've always watched you..." I don't like where this is going. "You always do your job so earnestly, and you're always helping others. You have a very kind heart, Zero-kun..."

I remain silent, for I have no idea how to respond to her. I'm about to turn to reach to the medicine cabinet when her hand grasps my arm and she pulls at me to stop. Using my free hand, I remove her smaller one from my arm. "Please don't-"

"No, please let me finish." She insists, so I try my best to tone down my glare that involuntarily appears in my eyes, and put on my expressionless face. "Zero-kun, I... ever since the day I saw you, I've always liked you!" Her arms are suddenly around my neck and again I'm at a loss of how to handle this girl. She's getting dangerously close now as her face inches closer to mine. "So please, even for a moment just consider-"

"I'm sorry." I remove her arms from me as soon as I can. I think I've heard enough. The information coming from her is rather hard to process, though.

She says she likes me... _Say what?_

I honestly can't even comprehend what it is about me that she likes. But either way, I'm not interested in her. She's at the verge of tears now and is about to say something when a loud noise startles the both of us. I look at the infirmary door -the direction where the noise came from- and my eyes catch a glimpse of something dark and mahogany moving in the darkness of the corridor outside.

It's _her_. No doubt about it.

My legs are moving before my mind even begins to process what just happened right now. I dash towards the door and spot my fellow co-prefect running towards the exit of the building. My mind is a mess of confusion. Did she overhear my encounter with Kurenai? But she has been avoiding me all day so what's that all about? Why is she even running away from me? I don't know about many of these questions. But I do know one thing: Yuuki and I need to talk.

"Yuuki!" I call out her name as she disappears from my view and outside the building. I run after her as fast as I can. My longer legs give me an advantage and I'm pulling the outside door open again to catch up to her in a matter of moments. I walk up to her just as she's about to descend the staircase when she turns around to look back at me, her face flushed, tears streaming down her cheeks. The sight breaks my heart. She immediately turns back and is now dashing full speed down the stairs when I run up to her and grab her arm.

The impact causes her to lose her footing and suddenly she's falling behind on her back, pulling me along since I refuse to let go of her. I react without thinking and pull her body towards me as I turn her around so that I'm the one falling behind and bearing the brunt of the fall instead of her. We fall down on the stone pavement with a loud 'thud' with me on my back and Yuuki right on top of me. I hope she's not hurt. My own back is killing me but I ignore it, choosing to use this chance instead, to pin down the brunette above me to keep her from running away on me again.

In a swift motion, I push her back on the ground and am leaning above her, her wrists clenched in my iron grip. Her eyes are wide with shock, tears now drying in her eyes as her face colors up even more. The sight of her tears is like a knife in my chest. I feel extreme guilt washing over me for I realize that I'm definitely the reason behind her pain. I would do anything to take it away. I mean it.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" I ask her, my tone softening to almost a whisper. "Why have you been running away from me?"

* * *

**~Yuuki Kuran POV~**

I shouldn't have stopped running, as Zero-senpai bursts through the doors behind me. I'm torn as to whether I should stay or go…and then the image of him with the girl in the infirmary flashes through my mind once more, sending a shooting pain through my chest. I stare at him for a brief moment, before setting off again. I'm sure I can outrun him. I dash down the stone steps, tears blurring my vision, as a hand suddenly wraps itself around my arm. The sudden impact causes me to lose my footing, and I slip, hurtling towards the ground, I lift an arm to shield myself…only before I know what's happening, I'm being whisked out of the way. In a matter of seconds, force of the fall hits me, but instead of colliding with the hard, cold, concrete, my body connects with something warm, and much softer than the ground beneath me. Trembling, I blink the tears away from my eyes, realizing that I'm lying on top of Zero-senpai…my stomach knots painfully as I realize he took the brunt of the fall for me…I murmur his name softly under my breath, voice hoarse from crying….he protected me…even though he's with someone else…he still cares enough to protect me…

I'm about to ask him if he's all right…fear tugs instinctively on my heartstrings, and I'm sure his back must be seriously injured from the awkwardness of the fall, however, in a matter of moments my body is being flung away from his, and in the time it takes me to blink, I'm lying on my back, on the cold, uncomfortable concrete, Zero-senpai's body is looming over me, a serious expression plastered across his face. My body stiffens, and my eyes widen, I attempt to move…surely this had been an accident…but his large hands are clamped over my wrists, pinning me firmly to the ground beneath us. I suppose his back must be okay…better than okay…

"Yuuki, what's wrong? Why have you been running away from me?" My body seems to burn as he speaks to me, his tone almost a whisper, sending chills down my spine. I swallow loudly, turning my face away from his as I attempt to hold back more tears. I want him to let go of me. I'm uncomfortable…and not just physically.

"Let me go!" I cry out, struggling against his strong grip. I must look terrible…my eyes are puffy from crying, and my hair is tousled from running. Even if he has found someone else…I don't want him to see me this way. I'm angry and confused…and I sound much harsher than I intended to.

"Please…I left my shoes in the infirmary…and…I have to get them back…before someone takes them to the lost and found closet…" I mutter my pitiful excuse as I continue to struggle against him…however; my heart isn't truly in it. I don't want to fight with him…I inhale deeply in a bid to calm myself…I had made a promise last night…that even if he fell in love…and married someone else, I would remain by his side…and even if it was tearing me apart, I would honour that promise, because I care for him. My attempts to fight him quickly cease, and I lie beneath him, head still turned away from him as I mentally concoct my response.

"I'm sorry…for spying on you in the infirmary…that was pretty childish of me, huh?" I tell him with a weak laugh, finally allowing my gaze to meet with his. He looks a little puzzled…as if he hadn't even realized…

"If you like someone else…it's okay." I tell him, plastering a reassuring smile across my face…even if the words are like the sharp edge of a blade…I have to stop being so selfish, and think of what Zero wants. So I take another deep, refreshing breath, and try to continue, even though my mind is begging me not to let him go so easily.

"_What?_ Why would you say that?" He questions, his tone laced with confusion. I swallow the lump in my throat…hasn't he realized that I saw everything that was taking place in the infirmary? Another deep breath. A forced smile. If this is what will make Zero-senpai happy…

"That girl from the infirmary...I'm sorry...I didn't realize that Zero-senpai liked someone…" I continue in a breathless whisper, jealousy stabbing at my heart like a knife, and I have to bite down hard in a bid to hold back tears…this is the right thing to do…Zero's happiness is worth the pain, I won't be selfish, I'll be happy for him. He emits an exasperated sigh, probably irritated that I had been spying on him with her…

"No, I don't like her. She confessed and I told her I wasn't interested. But, other than that... why have you been avoiding me all day?" The words that pass his lips are so casual that I can hardly believe he even spoke them…he brushes the thought away as if it's nothing…I stare up at him in disbelief, grappling with this new information…forget where I had been…what was this? I wasn't about to let the matter drop so easilyy.

"Wait...you don't like her? But...I saw her kissing you…" I point out…if there is any chance that something happened between them, I would rather know…but I don't think Zero-senpai is the type to lie…but…I'm so sure that I saw them…in the infirmary…her arms had been around his neck…

"You're just seeing things, idiot." He states matter of factly, staring at me as if I'm an alien…have I really misinterpreted the entire situation? "She tried to get close to me and I pushed her off." He explains nonchalantly, his tone become more aggravated with every passing moment, as if the encounter was something he wished to forget…I swallow loudly, cinnamon eyes wide as I stare up at him, searching his lavender eyes for a confirmation…reassurance…"You didn't answer my question."

"Shut up...I couldn't see that well in the infirmary...your head was in the way..." I quickly reply, ignoring his question as I regain my composure, a wave of relief crashes over me, washing away the fear which had gripped at my heart only moments ago…I look away once more, feeling stupid and childish for allowing myself to become so jealous…that was definitely something I would need to work on…that is…if we're together…nothing is set in stone just yet…

"Then don't jump to conclusions on your own. What's been up with you anyway? You didn't meet me in the morning, didn't show up for lunch or prefect duties." His voice softens, though I can feel his lavender orbs staring at me intensely, concern present in his tone. I sigh heavily, finally addressing his questions…so it was just as I'd feared; he had thought I was avoiding him. Guilt replaced my fear, and I swiftly turned my head to stare at him again, almost forgetting that we were laying on the cold ground outside of the Academy…I meet his gaze directly, attempting to form the correct combination of words.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't avoiding you...I slept in late, and then I went looking for you when I did wake up, but class had already started, so then I was late, and I got a lecture at lunch, and I went to find you but you weren't there...and then I had to stay late because I got detention for being late in the first place and...Then I saw you with that girl...and I thought..." It all poured out in one, long sentence, and I'm terrified that he wouldn't even be able to make sense of it all…the anxiety that had been holding me captive all day was all being released now, unedited, uninterrupted. I took a deep breath when I had finished, scrutinizing his every move for some sign of a reaction…

"Ah, so that's how it is." He replied simply, glancing away thoughtfully, his grip on my wrists loosening just a little, much to my relief. He sighed softly, sending another shiver down my spine…he was so close…

"You thought that...I was avoiding you?" I question him softly, not needing to speak loudly at such close proximity. My gaze never leaves his handsome face…I chew on my lower lip as I await his response…

"I didn't know why else you wouldn't show up anywhere I was. I guess I underestimated how much of a hopeless case you are." He responds with a playful smirk, and a piercing gaze that causes my heart to skip a beat.

"Sh...Shut up..." I murmur, though there isn't any malice present, it's merely a retort I sue to hide my embarrassment…in such a compromising position…everything seems twice as embarrassing, and finally I begin to wriggle in his grasp again. The bare skin on my legs is becoming cold, and I need to retrieve my shoes. "Will you please let me up? The ground is cold a...and...this is...awkward." I mumble, not allowing my gaze to remain on him for too long for fear that things will merely become more awkward. He doesn't argue, and quickly releases my wrists, moving to sit beside me. Slowly, I sit up and stretch out my aching limbs. I feel tired and embarrassed, and I'm not sure what to do now...what if someone had seen us? We had been lying on the ground that way for a while…

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" He asks softly, silver brow knitting into a concerned frown that causes my heart to swell. I rub the back of my neck, the only part of my body that aches acutely.

"No...Not badly at least...but are you okay!? You fell on your back...Zero-senpai should be more careful! You could have seriously injured yourself, and after that fight you had yesterday..." I instinctively switch to scolding him, when truly, I'm more worried than angry…because it's my fault that Zero-senpai was almost injured…I wish he wouldn't put himself in harm's way for me…and yet, it's also one of the things that makes me want to protect him more.

"I'm alright." He responds…but I don't believe him…his wounds must still ache…but something else is bother me.

"Thank you...for saving me like that..."

"No problem." An awkward silence passes between us…but perhaps it's only awkward because of the nagging feeling at the back of my mind…an unanswered question that is begging for attention now.

"Zero-senpai...about last night...um...I need to ask you something." I tell him, nervously tucking my legs beneath me so that I'm kneeling…it's uncomfortable, but I can't help fidgeting. He stares at me silently, waiting for me to continue. I run my tongue briefly over my lower lip which seems incredibly dry all of a sudden. I tuck some strands of mahogany hair behind my ear. I swallow loudly, searching for the courage to ask the question that has plagued me all day…

"So…am I…I mean...are we...a couple now?"

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Given our obsession with this roleplay/fanfiction, we'll hopefully update soon. xD Also, I want you readers to note that this is a collaboration between two writers, so please forgive us for structural inaccuracies and flow of the story. I hope you all enjoy reading it regardless, and any constructive criticism is more than welcome. Also, please let us know what you think of the chapter in your _**REVIEWS.**_They're _**very**_ important and mean a lot to us as writers!

Alright then, till later! :)

- LeVampireCat and Shizza24.


	6. A Fleeting Moment

**AN:** Hello again, fellow readers! Here's our next little Zeki treat for you all~ This chapter is comparatively shorter than our past ones, so we apologize. But hopefully it is not lacking in fluff, so that should make up for it. xD

And readers, as always, please REVIEW! If you like our story, or have helpful critique, please **give it to us! **They help us a lot as writers. :) Thank you!

**Writers:** Yuuki Kuran [LeVampireCat], Zero Kiryuu [Shizza24]

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

A Dream of Sunshine © Cross-Academy-RP

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

**A Fleeting Moment**

* * *

**~Zero POV~**

We sit up after our rather awkward conversation but I'm feeling relieved for my worries regarding Yuuki from earlier are now cleared and over. I have to say, I find it rather amusing that she got so jealous over Kurenai earlier. Her getting flustered and worked up over me is another thing that I'm starting not to mind too much. Yuuki's cheeks are flushed and her face is colored in embarrassment over what just transpired between us. I would be lying if I said she doesn't look adorably amusing. I hold back a smirk that's creeping up on my face at her sight. Her flustered reactions towards me are something that really amuse me.

"Zero-senpai...about last night...um...I need to ask you something." Her face is doing the weird embarrassed thing again and it definitely catches my interest. I'm looking at her now and waiting for her to continue as she struggles to formulate her question. "So…am I…I mean...are we...a couple now?"

I can't hold back the urge to smirk and it creeps up my lips at the sound of her question. I realize that her worries over me match my own over her from earlier. But even so, the mean side of me just can't resist the temptation to tease this short, dense, reckless, adorable girl that I've somehow fallen in love with. Her reactions are always just so priceless.

Our eyes meet and I give her a charming smile, her face immediately coloring up further as I slowly inch closer. She sits rooted to her spot and doesn't pull away, so I slowly reach out to touch the side of her rosy cheeks with my pale fingers, tracing my way up to her ear as I tuck some of her stray chocolate locks away from her face. I can feel her shivering ever so slightly under my touch as my own heart races a mile a minute. Her rich chocolate eyes look rather hazy as they lock against my own, her cheeks tinted in the deepest shade of pink. Her small, rosy lips are slightly hung open and I can't resist the urge to trace my fingers back over her cheeks and move my hand to lightly grip her chin. My thumb is now travelling across her soft, pink lower lip and the sensation is sending electric tingles all over my skin. I wonder what it would feel like to experience the softness of her lips against my own and the thought sends a chill up my spine. I hear a low gasp from Yuuki and it excites me even more as I inch closer, running my thumb across her beautiful lips one more time before I tear my eyes from their enticing sight to look back into Yuuki's adorably flustered gaze.

_Are we a couple now?_

Her question causes my smirk to go even further up my lips as I formulate my response: "Are we? You tell me."

None of us realize when we started inclining towards each other. My hand is now locked into her silky hair, her face inching closer as my eyes slowly start closing. I feel pressure against my waist and realize that Yuuki's hands are pressed against me now, their touch sending shivers up my every nerve as they travel up my chest, moving up to explore my hair before locking themselves behind my neck. Damn that felt good. Our foreheads are resting against each other's now, the bridge of her nose touching my cheek as her soft breath tickles my senses. Every single cell in my body is screaming in anticipation as the distance between our lips gets shorter, and shorter until I can feel their softness when-

**_Crash!_**

Both of us immediately jolt away as a loud noise comes from the other side of the building, the mood between us now completely ruined. _Damn it_. A deep frown returns to my face as I get up and survey my surroundings, Yuuki following after me. Both of us walk in the direction of the noise and as we round up the corner of the building, I spot three Day Class girls standing in the front yard and another one sitting on the ground. She looks hurt. They were probably sneaking out to get pictures or whatever of the Night Class. Man, they piss me off. They're definitely in for a very rough punishment for sneaking out like this.

Yuuki is now walking next to me as we approach the troublesome students. Our eyes meet for the briefest moment and we look away, my heart beating a little faster as I recall our intimacy from earlier. The fact that we were interrupted pisses me off even more.

* * *

**~Yuuki POV~**

I'm trying desperately not to toy with the lock of hair that has slipped out of place, visible at the corner of my vision as I impatiently wait for Zero-senpai's answer…just when doubt begins to creep into my heart for what seems like the millionth time today, his lips form a rare smile…actually…it's more of a smirk. Mischief glints in his lavender orbs, causing me to gulp in response…the look he's giving me right now would surely melt any girl's heart…but I attempt to appear unfazed, I don't want to seem like some love-struck fangirl...because I know from experience, more than anything, Zero hates girls like that…but truthfully, Zero-senpai is the only boy I've ever found myself acting so foolishly for.

His smirk transforms into the most beautiful of smiles, and my heart seems to stop beating in my chest as our gazes intertwine. It's only as I realize that I'm losing myself in his lilac pools that I notice he is inching closer…I'm frozen, hands resting on the concrete beside me to steady myself as Zero-senpai creeps closer. I swallow loudly, my throat as dry as sand as he draws nearer, pausing to raise a hand. Long, slender fingers brush over my burning cheek, so gently I'm not sure if his skin is even making contact with mine. The pesky lock of hair is gone, and I realize that's why he's touching my face that way…but his fingertips linger, and his eyes wander from my eyes, my finger nails dig into the concrete as my body tenses and shivers. His fingers travel across my cheek, towards my chin, his amethyst optics settle on my lips, before meeting with my own eyes once more. I want to say something, but our locked gazes are like some unspoken communication, and the words die on my lips as he runs his thumb softly over my lower lip. His touch sends excited chills dancing from my lips through my entire body, and a small sound escapes my mouth before I'm able to suppress it.

_Did I make that sound? _

"Are we? You tell me." His voice causes me to snap out of my haze for a moment, my cheeks burning, my heart galloping against my ribcage as I try to process what he's saying….what is it that he want me to tell him? Are we what? As my startled mind finally begins to clear a little, I realize he's responding to my question…under ordinary circumstances, I would surely shove him off, telling him not to tease me like that…but…a boy has never looked at me the way Zero-senpai just did, and I'm still trying to decipher just what he's trying to do…when his fingers somehow lace their way into my hair, his body is inching closer to mine, and I instinctively reach out to touch him. My hands rest against his waist, and I pause, trying to restrain myself…just what has come over me? The image of Zero-senpai's bare torso in the infirmary last night flashed through my mind…perhaps even then, I had been fighting back the urge to run my fingers over his toned skin…caving into temptation, I allow my hands to take over, and relish every moment as my palms dance over his uniform, moving softly over is hard chest, brushing against his broad shoulders, before intertwining in his soft locks of silver hair. His face is practically touching mine as my curious hands finally settle upon his warm, soft nape.

This is the kind of encounter I had embarked upon only in my most secret of daydreams…but the reality is a thousand times more thrilling as we pause, I can feel his warmth radiating from his porcelain cheeks, his warm breath excites me as our lips almost touch….I can feel….  
**  
Crash!**

We both leap back, and my blood runs cold. At first I think someone has caught us…and it's only as Zero-senpai gets up to investigate, I realize the sound came from the other side of the building. My legs are still trembling weakly as I follow him to the source…day class girls. The looks on Zero-senpai's face is a complete contrast to the beautiful smile I had seen only moments ago…I don't think I've ever seen him this livid, and his nostrils flare as we confront the girls. I notice Zero-senpai glancing my way, and our gazes meet for mere seconds before I take a deep, refreshing breath in a bid to compose myself. I decide to step in before Zero can lay into them, one of the girls is clearly injured, she's leaning over, tears pooling the corners of her eyes as she nurses an apparently tender ankle. The other two girls look petrified as Zero's glare bores into them.

"You three! You know it's against the rules to be out of your dormitories past curfew! It says so in the student handbook!" I scold them, though not nearly as harshly as Zero-senpai would have if I hadn't beaten him to the first punch, so to speak. I feel a little sorry for them…partially because one of the girls is injured….and also because of the scary aura being emitted by Zero-senpai. The frightened girls remain silent allowing me to continue.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to punish you for this after we tend to your friend's leg." I tell them in a stern tone, before kneeling down to inspect the girl's injured ankle. I hear the other girls' open their mouths and begin to protest, but the sharp glare Zero-senpai flashes their way is enough to silence them in an instant. I help the girl to her feet, and she winces as she attempts to put weight on her foot.

"Do you think you can walk on it?" I ask a little more gently this time.

"No….it really hurts!" She cries out, a few tears escaping her brown eyes as she attempts to move it. We hobble forward a few paces, but she quickly falls into me crying over the pain. I think it's probably nothing serious since her leg isn't bent awkwardly…probably a sprained ankle, but still, very painful to try and walk on. Zero-senpai lets out an exasperated sound before striding towards us, and lifting the girl, rather roughly, off her feet and into his arms, and striding purposefully towards the infirmary as he had earlier…I feel a tingle of pleasure within me as I dwell on what a kind person Zero-senpai is…even if he is furious right now. I start to follow the pair, when I remember the other two girls.

"You two should come with us while we decide on a punishment and help your friend." I tell them, and the three of us hurry after Zero-senpai.

"Th-thank you….Kiryuu-senpai…" The injured girl sniffs quietly as she's carried into the school building.

"You girls are so troublesome. You shouldn't cause so much trouble for us." He responds in something like a low growl…though I can tell he's slowly beginning to calm down now…though he does shoot a fiery glare in the direction of the other girls, causing them to let out a squeak, and slow their pace so that they lagged further behind the angry male. I had to suppress an amused smile as I realized Zero-senpai was probably so angry right now because of what had happened…or rather…what had almost happened between us back there. The fact that he actually wanted to kiss me sends my spirits soaring…and the fact that he's irritated that we were interrupted sends them spiralling even higher.

I'm paying little attention to the troublemaking girls as I kneel on the floor beside one of the infirmary beds, inspecting the girl's ankle. It's swelling a little, and so I'm applying a cold icepack to the area in a bid to quell the swelling and ease the pain a little. I spew reassuring statements in a chirpy tone as I assure the girl that her ankle will be fine in a matter of days, and she should be able to walk carefully on it by tomorrow, though she may need crutches tonight…however, the entire time that I'm playing nurse, something else, something invisible to the girls is taking place between Zero-senpai and I…He stands across from me, leaning against the wall, a sour expression on his face…however, with every passing moment, it's becoming less irritated, and I realize that it's mostly just for show…he's not nearly as angry as he's making out. My gaze travels over his tall, slender form, I catch a glimpse of his lavender eyes, and quickly look away, cheeks burning, heart racing, excitement gripping me tightly….this happens countless times…and the crazy thing is…I can feel him surveying me too. Out of the corner of my eye I can feel his gentle gaze travelling over every inch of me, and it causes me to behave strangely…slowing down each action, smiling more than I normally would, giggling softly to myself and trying to make sure my hair is neatly in place…when I walk across the room to replace the icepack, I allow my hips to sway just a little more than they would naturally, and I realize that I want him to look at me, and think of me, the way I think of him…I want him to find me attractive because…he's my boyfriend now.

"Cross-san…why aren't you wearing any shoes?" One of the girls pipes up, and I realize that I've been wandering around in socks for the past hour, and I lose any grace and elegance I might have been feigning before as I try to lay my way out of answering. Eventually, we send the girls back to their dorm with a punishment and crutches, and I retrieve my shoes. Zero-senpai and I are the only ones in the room now, and I can feel his eyes on me again, sending chills through my body. I sit on one of the beds, lifting my leg up on to the mattress to lace my boots up. I take longer than normal, allowing my hair to tumble over my flustered face as my trembling fingers fumble with the laces.

The rest of the night continues in this way…a hundred Day Class students could have got past us the way we were behaving…neither of us is fully concentrating on our job…we steal glances at one another, smiling sheepishly when we catch the other one in the act. We walk close to one another…closer than usual…and every now and then our fingers brush against the other's hand, lingering for a moment before withdrawing. The sensation is electric.  
As I dwell on the evenings events, I'm beginning to realize the intensity of my feelings for Zero-senpai…I've known for a long time…even if I hadn't admitted it…that I have a deep emotional attachment to this man…but tonight has made me realize there is something else there too…the way his skin feels against mine…the way his warm breath had sent excitement through my body….I begin to realize…I really am attracted to Zero-senpai…when Yori-chan had mentioned kissing me to the previous night…and 'dirty details' they had been the farthest thing from my mind…but today…I realize that feelings I hadn't even realized existed were lingering not far from the surface…and that I do I want to kiss him…but not just because it feels good, but because I want him to feel good too. I want to show him the true depths of my emotions that perhaps, words alone cannot convey…I don't know a lot about love…about attraction…but I think I'm ready to start figuring it out.

As we part early the following morning, we're both reluctant to leave…tonight has been amazing. We've barely spoken, merely relishing in one another's company…and it's been beautiful. I'd never realize how much two people could connect without saying a single word…but I intend to say one last thing before I leave him tonight.

"About that question you asked me earlier..."

I move in close, brushing a hand against his porcelain cheek, standing on my toes to whisper in his ear…my reply to his earlier question, even if it had only been his way of teasing me.

"We are... Goodnight…_Zero_…" I whisper into his ear, before gently pressing my lips against his cheek, face burning as I pull away with a bashful smile, and run back towards my dorm. Saying Zero instead of Zero-senpai…it may only be a small gesture…but I hope it's enough to show him that I'm serious.

* * *

**~Zero POV~**

When the night almost turns into morning, telling Yuuki and I that we need to part, I mentally heave a reluctant sigh. I wish we could keep each other company a little longer. But oh well, I'll see her again soon enough. Tonight has been rather eventful. From our intimate encounter in the front yard, to Kurenai's confession to the day class girls' annoying antics, I think both of us have had enough for one night. I don't know about Yuuki, but I'm about ready to hit the hay, tired from all the mental exhaustion.

We walk in silence side by side, heading towards the direction of the dorms and slowly approaching the path that separates our routes as we retire to our own respective dorms. The cool breeze slowly plays with Yuuki's hair as I look down at her warm cinnamon eyes that never fail to make my heart race. My mind is still hung up on the feel of her soft lips against my fingers, her intoxicating scent as it engulfed me when we embraced is stuck in my senses. We're standing at the stone walkway now, which divides in front of us, indicating the separate directions to the Boys' and Girls' Dorms.

I'm about to say goodnight to her when I notice something shifting in her dark chocolate eyes. She directly meets my gaze and gives me a charming smile that has my pulse increasing ever so slightly. Her soft voice rings in my eyes as she says: "About that question you asked me earlier..."

Ah... I was only teasing her, but if she intends to respond I'm more than interested to listen, my heart racing in anticipation. She walks up to me and closes the distance between us, sending chills down my spine as I see her tip-toeing to reach up to my face. I'm rooted to my spot as her fingers slowly brush against my face, her next words exciting my pulse in a maddening frenzy as she whispers in my ear.

"We are... Goodnight, Zero."

The sound of my name on her lips sends tremors down my skin, my eyes widening in shock as I feel her soft lips brushing against my cheek, heating my skin where they touch, in a connection so short that it's over before I even register what's happening. My mind is going on a bit of a sensory overload as it processes what just happened. I stand there somewhat stupefied as Yuuki giggles and runs off to the direction of her dormitory, her vanishing form sending a rather warm feeling my heart as I allow a small smile to sneak up my lips.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and shake my head at my fellow prefect- girlfriend. Man, I can't believe that we're actually dating now. Miracles do happen, I guess. Letting out a small contented sigh, I turn and start walking in the direction of the dorms, allowing my thoughts to wander back to the short brunette who has given me hope in my life, and a purpose in my future. I really feel like the happiest person in the world in this moment.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for teasing you with that almost kiss. xD But we honestly couldn't help it; Zeki can't really be Zeki if they aren't interrupted now can they? x'DD

Other than that, I can't even believe it's the 24th of the month and I'm not dying with VK feels over a new chapter. I guess our emotional-roller-coaster-to-hell ride really is over. Wow. It feels kind of unreal, lol. I'm so not used to this. :P

In any case, in order to make up for the lack of VK feels since the manga ended, the next chapter will be super loaded with Zeki goodness! :D It's Nami-chan and my special service to all our lovely readers. Look forward to it! xD

Till later~


End file.
